Red Roses
by kitoyisme
Summary: Right when you got over it, the past comes back and haunts you. Who will you pick, the one who loves you? or the one you love? Do you still love your past more than your present? FujixRyo
1. My Favourite Tensai's Birthday

**Red Roses**

* * *

Hey guys! This is some random story that I had thought of while I was bored to death doing something... Yes... I get bored even when doing something... I should be doing something for our yearbook, like editing pictures and stuff like that... well... I got bored... can you blame me for it? bwahahaha... :D

Well... anyways... the scene here starts at some restaurants of some sort... they're celebrating Fuji's birthday... :D ehehehe... :D don't let the first two paragraphs fool you... (even though I know it wouldn't) :D

Well... please do enjoy reading... (I'll try updating this ASAP... I have to set my priorities first... you know... my duties)

**Disclaimer: PoT doesn't belong to me... I would be very popular if ever I did own them...:)) :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1: My Favourite Tensai's Birthday**

"_Don't leave me, Kunimitsu. Please." Syusuke was on his knees, pulling his bochou's sleeves down. Tezuka lifted his two bags full of his stuff from Syusuke's apartment. He's leaving Syusuke for good, putting a devastating end to their 5 years of relationship._

"_Gomenasai, Syusuke. But it's over, now." With a loud crash of the door, Syusuke's whole life fell before him. He was lifelessly sitting on the floor, all curled-up in one corner, crying. Everything in his life just seemed so meaningless since Tezuka departed._

Syusuke finally closed his eyes and smiled back. He was with his former kouhais and teammates, except for Kawamura, who was helping with their Sushi business, Echizen, who was at the US Open Tournament, Momoshiro, who was still studying at the moment, and Tezuka, who everyone knew wasn't invited.

"Eiji! Don't bring up that topic now!" Oishi scolded Eiji for asking questions about Tezuka.

"Ne, it's ok, Oishi. He has the right to know." Syusuke said as he took a sip from the shake he ordered.

"Happy Birthday, Fuji!" Ryuzaki appeared with a cake with 24 candles in hand.

"Obaa-san! You made it!" Eiji exclaimed while jumping for joy. "Konnichiwa, obaa-san!" Everyone greeted as they pushed each other inward to make room for Ryuzaki-sensei to sit.

"Blow your candles, Fuji!" The old lady said pushing the cake closer to Syusuke.

Syusuke smiled very sweetly that it'll make your heart melt. "Thank you, everybody, for celebrating with me. However, I have one thing to ask of everyone. Don't call me Fuji anymore. You all have earned the right to call me Syusuke. I would really appreciate it if you would really call me by my first-name basis."

"All right, Syusuke! We'll do that!" Smiles so sweetly etched painted on everyone's faces. It was Syusuke's turn to have his heart melted by the warmth and sweetness of their camaraderie. He wouldn't be able to notice this if his attention was fully focused on Tezuka. It's times like these that he feels that ending a 5 year relationship with Tezuka wasn't all that bad.

"Wow!" Everyone's eyes glistened at the sight of a fiesta making its way towards their table. Every serving is shimmering with delight. The aroma of every delicacy roamed through the whole vicinity. Then came the biggest serving of all! Nicknamed 'the Tower of Babel,' it's a 5 decker ice cream serving towering a height of 3 feet, served with a huge platter, 2 feet in radius. Garnished with all sorts of stuff, this truly has to be the best serving of ice cream in the entire universe.

* * *

Everyone was already full at the grand festival they had consumed for lunch. It's already time for everyone to work, except for the birthday boy, who has an irregular schedule for his job. He won't have any work to do unless someone wants the services of a photographer.

'Now, where will I go?' Syusuke thought as he skimmed through the highway speedily. A place popped-out of his mind, the Evergreen garden where he always hang-out when he felt like loitering. It has a nice overlooking picturesque of the city, especially at night, when all the lights are turned on, the city comes to life.

He pulled over on a safe parking lot and ran towards the place where he usually stayed, under the shade of a pine tree. 'The scenery is so nice, very captivating.' The cool breeze is getting into his system. He lay on his back with the intention of cloud gazing at the vast, blueness up him. The cool breeze coming from the mountains and the seas slowed down his senses until he couldn't help it. He dozes off for a short nap.

* * *

He woke up when he felt that his socks are wet. He jumped up from his slumber to realise that it was raining, but, he wasn't wet at all.

"I see you woke up already." A small guy holding a large umbrella overhead of Syusuke and wearing a white cap with the letter 'R' printed on it observed as he pulled his cap down and smirked.

"Echizen! You're here! I thought you were on a tournament?!" Syusuke asked with an amused smile on his face.

"I finished it early. I won't let this day pass away. It's my favourite tensai's birthday and it only comes once every 4 years." He explained while reaching out a hand to Syusuke. "Let's go."

* * *

Yeah... I know it's a very short chapter... I feel horrible that it's that short... but it's ok... :D the conflict's still isn't there... :)) :D

Please do review... :)) :D Cause I'm still thinking twice of the ending of this story... :)) :D


	2. Ryoma's Birthday Surprise

**Red Roses**

* * *

Hello... well... here you are... a new chapter for Red Roses... well... it's not really much... just enjoyed writing... took me quite a while to write this... inspiration hadn't visited me until earlier... :)) :D heheheh... :D

This is the exact continuation of the previous chapter... it's better if you'll recap on the last scene of the previous chapter... hehehe... :D

I'm sorry if I had made the characters a little bit OC... I had to spicen up the chapter a little bit... :D hehehe... :D

Please read and review... :D hehehe... :D

**Disclaimer: I just wanna say... PoT don't belong to me... not now... not ever... :D heheh... :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Ryoma's Birthday Surprise**

Ryoma's driving relatively fast, or maybe it's just the rain making it look like they're moving really fast. Syusuke looked at the clock placed on the dashboard. It's still 3 in the afternoon and the sky's as dark as 6. "Echizen-kun, where are you taking me?" Syusuke asked with a smile.

"It's a secret." Ryoma smiled and stopped the car. He pulled a small piece of cloth from under his seat and threw it to Syusuke. "Put this on."

Syusuke gave Ryoma his sceptical look. "Um... Where?"

Ryoma grunted and told Syusuke to spin around, which he did cautiously. Ryoma then placed the piece of cloth on Syusuke's eyes to cover it. "Right there." He tightened the cloth even further until Syusuke complained about it.

"Sit down." Ryoma said as he assisted Syusuke to a comfortable position. He transferred his grip to the steering wheel. "You might want to fasten your seatbelt." With that said, the car accelerated to a staggering speed.

"Echizen-kun! Slow down! I don't want to be killed!" He didn't need to open his eyes to see that they are exciding the 100 kph limit. The behaviour of the car gave it away. Ryoma gave a soft chuckle. He has never seen Syusuke so scared and uneasy before. For him, Syusuke was always the strong-willed guy that shows no clue of being frightened or scared. But look at him now, shivering and sweating like a little boy who just watched a scary movie. It was such eye-worthy scenery. It's even rarer than that of the Halley's Comet's once-in-a-lifetime appearance.

"Ryoma! STOP THIS CAR THIS INSTANT!" He was thrown forward due to inertia of the break. He fixed his position in his seat and begun rubbing his head because of a small sore. "What a nice birthday gift you have for me." He said sarcastically while rubbing the sore once again.

"I told you to fasten your seatbelt, didn't I?" Ryoma said as he unbuckled his seatbelt. "We're here." Syusuke couldn't figure out what Ryoma had just said, well, until his door opened and a hand gently but firmly held his elbows and hand.

"Where're we going? And oh! It's not raining anymore!"

"Just you wait. We all have a surprise for you."

"_We_?! Just who is that we?!"

"Here, stand here." Syusuke commanded as he repositioned Syusuke to a more ideal angle to see his surprise. They're not in the city anymore; they're more on the country-side, since the soil is as soft as foam. The wind feels really good. Breathing in this area seems to be very soothing to the soul and relaxing to the entire system. This is such an ideal place to give a surprise to a stressed tensai like Syusuke.

"Ready, Fuji-senpai?" Ryoma asked Syusuke as he was about to pull the blindfold off of Syusuke's eyes. "On the count of three... THREE!" Ryoma pulled the blindfold away to reveal to Syusuke his big surprise.

Syusuke was stunned at the sight of Ryoma's surprise. A sweet smile carved itself on Syusuke's face. It was the sweetest smile that he only showed when he felt much loved by someone. His eyes opened and revealed a glamorous shade of blue. He has such beautiful eyes, sparkling on the sunlight, that no one could help but stare at those sapphire orbs. His smile was very contagious. Ryoma wasn't aware of it, but he was smiling sincerely, too.

The surprise was amazing. Everyone Syusuke knew, his classmates since elementary until college, all the teams he competed on tennis, all his family members, all that came into his life, everyone, filed and formed a very big '_Happy Birthday Syusuke_!' on the green meadow below. Syusuke and Ryoma's overlooking everyone of them, since they parked on a hill beside the meadow. In Chorus, everyone shouted they're unified birthday greeting to Syusuke.

Syusuke was overwhelmed. People that touched his life was down there, everyone. Syusuke was crying silently, his tears glittered through the bright rays of the sun; his eyes sparkle with delight. A soft touch on his shoulder brought him back from his silent admiration. "Let's join them, Syusuke." Ryoma suggested with the sweet smile carved on his mouth.

Syusuke looked at Ryoma's topaz eyes. "Thank you, Ryoma." The smile on his face became brighter, so bright that it made Ryoma skip a heartbeat.

Syusuke was the first to head down. Ryoma followed him after a short moment of being in trance. The decent was smooth; a natural stair made of tree roots was set-up there. Everyone on the meadow dashed towards Syusuke like a stampede of wild animals on the savannah.

_

* * *

_

Later that evening

The party was a blast. Syusuke could never ask for anything else. Everything just seemed to be there. The catered dinner and chocolate fountain, the messages from friends and families, and the frequent singing and chanting of a birthday song for him, everything just can't be too good to be true. The party really wasn't boring on his part. He enjoyed the nostalgic feeling of meeting old faces and past acquaintances. It's what he enjoys the most in parties.

Ryoma walked up the stage and asked for everyone's attention. "Everyone, let's all welcome our birthday celebrant as he'll make a speech for everyone."

Syusuke was quite hesitant to make a speech; he always thought that it'd be too cheesy to speak in front. It took quite a long time to persuade him to make a speech.

"Konbanwa, everyone! I'm really speechless. I have so many things to thank, but I don't know where to start... Ok... Let me start by thanking everyone of you present here. You have made my birthday wish a reality. Words couldn't express how I feel now." He thanked some more of the people before his speech ended. The moment he stepped out of the stage, fireworks began to light up the sky, every colour begun to spread in every directions, every shape of explosion created every sound they could hear. '_Aaahhh'_ and '_Oooohh'_ could be heard through-out the meadow. Everyone was amazed at the dazzling light display up them. All eyes were directed on the kaleidoscope of colours dancing on the heaven.

After the aerial spectacle, Yuuta concluded the party with a message for his beloved younger brother and a farewell to everyone. One-by-one, the guests shook their hands to Syusuke as they say their farewells. The numbers quickly decelerated as the time progresses. By the time of Momoshiro's departure, there were only four people left on the venue, Syusuke, Ryoma, Yumiko, and her boyfriend.

"Syusuke, we will be going already." Yumiko glanced at her watch. "It's already 11:30 in the evening. Do you need a ride home?"

"That wouldn't be necessary," Ryoma butted-in. "I'll be responsible for Fuji-senpai."

Yumiko didn't say anything else, she trusted Ryoma to be responsible enough to bring Syusuke home safely. "Ok, Ryoma. To the two of you, sayounara!" The couple silently walked towards their ride, leaving Ryoma and Syusuke behind.

"So you are taking me home..." Syusuke said turning to Ryoma.

"That's what I said. So... shall we?"

"Ok." The two headed to Ryoma's car parked on the same spot on top of the hill.

"Ryoma, is something the matter?" Syusuke asked as he notices that Ryoma still hadn't started the engine even though they had finished fixing their seats.

"Syusuke. I want to tell you something." Ryoma said as he pushed his head to the steering wheels.

"Yes?" Syusuke smiled to make Ryoma more comfortable.

Ryoma paused for a while and said, "You have very beautiful eyes, Syusuke. I..." Ryoma didn't get to finish what he was saying because Syusuke interrupted him.

"Well, I like you, too." Syusuke smiled sweeter than he had smiled earlier.

* * *

So there you have it, folks! Chapter 2 fresh from the oven... hahahha... :D So... how'd you liked it?

I love this chapter... :)) :D hahah... :D well... compaired to the previous one... it's way better... :D hehehe... :D

Ok.. please review on this chapter... :D I might add some additional scenes if I get inspiration... and reviews is where I get my biggest inspiration... :D hehehe... :D


	3. Together At Last

**Red Roses**

* * *

Chap 3!! It's just short... I didn't felt the need to lengthen this chapter... I just made sure that you get the point of this chapter... :D hehe... :D Also... I was afriad that if I'll lengten this chapter some more... I would make the characters a little bit mor OOC that what they had already been... :D

There's a slight humor at the end... well... it's funny... for me... I don't know... I have a cheap taste of jokes... hehehe... :D well... at least give me a good review for the effort... :D hehe... :D

well... no matter how short this chapter is... don't make it stop you from sending the reviews... :D hehe... :D I love your reviews... :D hehe... :D

**Disclaimer: PoT themes do not belong to me... I'm just indulging myself freely on it... :D**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Together At Last**

_Several months later_

"How can he be so late?! Ugh!" Ryoma ranted as he walked back and forth on the same line. He was going to meet with Syusuke at 9 in the morning and it's already 11.

"Echizen, calm down. You know Fuji-senpai loves making grand entrances." A grin made its way towards Momo's face. "And besides, he must have a rational explanation when he comes."

"2 hours! He's late for 2 hours!" Ryoma was furious. He pounded the table forcefully that it bent slightly from where it was bolted from. In return, his fist grew undeniably painful. He cursed under his breath for the misfortune that has befallen unto him.

"I told you to calm down. See what happens?" He chuckled lightly and assisted Ryoma to sit down. "Have you checked your cellphone? Maybe he called or something."

Ryoma gave a sceptical look on Momo before searching for his cellphone. Seconds passed, then minutes, but he still couldn't find his cellphone. "Um... I don't seem to find my cellphone, Momo-senpai. Do you have the slightest idea where my phone is?" Ryoma asked without glancing at the older boy.

"Have you checked your car?" Momo said, sounding a little bit worried.

"Can you?" Ryoma reached out his hand to give Momo the keys to his car.

Momo was about to grab the key from Ryoma, until a voice made its way towards the two of them. "Here's your phone."

The two looked up and saw Syusuke. Ryoma stared angrily at Syusuke for a long time before reaching for the phone. He didn't look at his phone yet. He was exploding at the tardiness of Syusuke to do so. "You have one minute to explain." His voice was shaky, telling everyone that he'll burst anytime soon.

Syusuke smiled. "Why won't you check your phone?"

Ryoma took a glance at his phone. His eyes widened at the sight that revealed unto him, more than 300 messages and 100 calls. His angry face morphed into something apologetic. He hid his phone in his pocket, not looking to Syusuke. "Where'd you find my phone?" Ryoma made space for Syusuke to sit.

Syusuke fixed himself to the bench before he spoke. "You left it on the counter over there." He pointed to the Cashier's Counter. "It's a good thing no one bothered to get it."

"Oh." Syusuke knew that Ryoma was apologizing even though he didn't ask of it. He can read Ryoma's mind so very clearly.

"It's alright. So, shall we? I still have work to do at the studio." Syusuke said as he stood up.

"Ok." Ryoma, too, stood up. "Momo-senpai, you have the keys, right?"

"Yup, you two have fun."

"Ok, we'll be going now, Momo." Syusuke said as he dragged Ryoma by the elbow, like an old grandma. Ryoma tried to shrug Syusuke's hand from its grip, but it was useless. The older boy always gets what he wants, one way or the other.

The two drove to a classy restaurant to eat lunch. Their first plan was to go to a cinema house and watch some romantic movies that they could watch. However, Syusuke's running on a tight schedule that day, so they had to readjust their plans. The two ate their meal silently, the only sound they heard were the chatters of the other guests of the restaurant and the sound of spoons and forks clashing at the plate. Ryoma decided that the silence has to end between the two of them.

"Syusuke..." Ryoma said as he tried to get Syusuke's attention, which he succeeded in, since Syusuke stopped eating for only a while.

"Yes." The tone wasn't a question. It was more of a statement or something similar. Also, Syusuke went back to eating his meal.

"We have been dating for 6 months already and..."

"Yes." Syusuke interrupted with the same tone as before.

"Wait, let me finish what I have to say."

"My answer is yes."

Ryoma gazed Syusuke with eyes wide open with amazement. Once again, he realise, Syusuke has read his mind from the start. It's not really such amazement to him when the older boy did those kinds of stuff; however, this is an exception.

"So... you mean... we're... um... together?" Ryoma asked shakily.

"Yes." Syusuke said as he placed his utensils on the plate, positioning them the way you position spoons and forks after you eat a meal. "Are you finished?"

Ryoma snapped out of his shocked state and recomposed himself. "Yes, I'm done." Half of his food was left untouched; he couldn't consume them now, not with the excitement he's feeling as of the moment. He called the waiter to deliver the bill and turned back to Syusuke. "So... where're we headed to? You still have half-an-hour before going back to work."

The waiter came in with the bill and gave it to Ryoma. Ryoma gave a relatively large amount of paper bill to the waiter. "Keep the change." He joined Syusuke's side as they walked towards the door.

"I was thinking of going to the park." Syusuke answered as they were nearing the front door.

"Maybe something more private?" Ryoma carved a devilish smile.

Syusuke pushed Ryoma's cap lower. "Nah-ah, Ryo-chan, you just made first base. You couldn't jump directly to third base." Syusuke smiled his own devilish smile.

Ryoma fixed his cap. "Watch me do a home run."

"We'll see about that."

* * *

_Later that evening_

Oishi and Eiji's house sits very near to where Syusuke's is. The only thing that separates the two houses is 2 empty lots. Oishi has just visited the kitchen to have some snacks before going to the bedroom where he and Eiji shared.

"Eiji... We might need to... WHAT THE HELL?! Eiji! What are you doing?!" Oishi exclaimed as he entered their room and seeing Eiji looking through a pair of binoculars towards Syusuke's house.

"Sshhh... Ochibi and Fujiko seem to be doing _something_..." Eiji said emphasizing on the last word of the sentence. He broke in an amusing laughter moments later.

Curiosity killed the cat and Oishi is no different from that cat. Though he thought it would be an Invasion of Privacy, he couldn't help himself; he has got to see what Eiji was laughing about. He peaked into the eyepiece of the spare binoculars the red-haired acrobat handed him. He smiled at the view that has been exposed to his vision.

"Wanna do the same thing tonight, Eiji?" Oishi said putting the binocular to the nearby drawer and smiled.

* * *

Well... there you have it! the short chapter 3... :D hehehe... :D I couldn't type properly cause I played badminton and I'm afraid my muscles strained themselves... hehehe.. :D I knew I should've done some warm-up... :D

if you didn't understand the ending... I'll just PM it to you... I won't change the ratings of this fanfic... :D hehe... :D

anyways... :D please review on this chapter and the many more chapters/stories to come... :D heheh... :D

that's all... :D hhe... hope you liked it... :D

-kitoyisme-


	4. Torn Between Two

**Red Roses**

* * *

Hey guys... how'd you been? yeah... I know... I just posted chapter 3 yesterday... :D hehe... :D it's ok... this chapter was kinda easy to write... :D hehe... :D but then again... maybe not... well... :D hehehe... :D hope you'll still enjoy this chapter... :D

This chapter introduces the conflict of the story... don't miss this chapter... :D it's a really nice one... :D heheh... :D

I might have made a very big crime in this chapter... I think I made Ryoma a little bit OOC... but then again... maybe not... bwhahah... :D please... don't let that stop you from reading... :D just carry on... :D hehehe... :D

**Disclaimer: I don't like to go to prison... so I'll tell the truth... I DO NOT OWN POT!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Torn Between Two

"I'll be back in a short while, baby." Syusuke said loud enough for the nearby people to hear and waved good-bye while running. He got a killing glare in return. Well, he knew that Ryoma gets pissed-off when he refers to him by _baby, sugar, honey_, and the like in public, and being the sadist that he is, he likes seeing Ryoma with those angry stares of him.

Ryoma fixed himself and entered the photography store that he and Syusuke put up. It wasn't such a big store; it's still at its early stages. But with Syusuke's ability to capture majestic still-life images, and Ryoma's potentials to rule the business world, this photography store would soon rise to the top. Also, they have acquired the Golden Pair's help to be their receptionist, since Ryoma wasn't all that good with talking to people, and Syusuke would be quite busy with his on-field work of taking photos.

"This is going to be a long day." He said, looking at the huge file of paperwork on his desk.

Instantly, the sound of a chime broke out into the small working space of their small shop. That means, a customer has visited them. Ryoma smiled at the sound of money coming. He wanted to check out how the Golden Pair was doing, so he stepped out of his office from the back of the receptionist's table. He frowned at what he had seen. It was just Eiji running some errands Oishi asked him. "So much for the sound of money..." Ryoma sighed and entered his room again. Before he closed the door to his room, he heard the same sound of chimes he heard just a short while ago. He sprinted back out, excited by the thought of money. His spirit broke once more when he found that the sound was of Eiji entering the store once again. He raised an eyebrow and went back inside. When he sat at his chair, the same sound of chimes vibrated through the atmosphere of the whole working space. "This is going to be a longer day than I had anticipated it to be." He sighed.

* * *

Syusuke was running to a show room just blocks away from their store. He was asked to take some pictures of their products to be used on a brochure that has yet to be released. The place took him aback. He didn't like the aura of the place, but he couldn't just run away because of those reasons. A freaky, squeaking sound of a door either closing or opening vibrated throughout the place. He looked up to the second floor. His eyes widened at what he had seen. It was as if all nightmares that he has forgotten found their way towards him again.

"Konnichiwa, Syusuke." The man said as he walked to the staircase on the far right of the building. "Long time no see."

"You have long lost the right to call me on a first-name basis, buchou." Syusuke said following Tezuka's figure with eyes filled with blue, raw anger. The hurt he had forgotten was back.

"Fine, Fuji. So, how have you been?" Tezuka reached his hands to touch and feel Syusuke's shoulders, but Syusuke jerked to the other side and dodged his approach. He could clearly see the mist made of droplets of tears on the space between the two of them.

"I would appreciate it if you'll let me do my work." Syusuke said. His face was filled with nothing but sheer anger, madness, rage... and hurt. The hurt in his eyes was so evident. Even the most common of all the commoners in the entire universe could see the anguishing pain in his eyes. The blueness of his eyes was entirely because of pain and discomfort.

Tezuka couldn't stand the sight of his ex-boyfriend's pain-filled eyes. He spun around and walked towards his office once again. "Please do your work, Fuji." He said as he closed the door behind him. He leaned his back to the door. 'Those eyes... I can't believe I caused those pitiful eyes of his... I'm deeply sorry, Syusuke...' he thought as tears flowed freely on his cheeks.

Syusuke stood downstairs, stiffened by anger, softened by pain. He leaned on the column near him. He took two deep breaths and did his job perfectly. 'I'll show him it's his loss for leaving me! I'll shove it to his face!' He thought as he wrapped his camera on its bag and left.

* * *

"Ochibi looks like he'll explode anytime, Oishi." Eiji observed as he opened the door for the umpth time to go out and grab lunch for the three of them. And he was right. As soon as the sound of the chime was heard, Ryoma waltz out of his office angrily. He marched towards the door and pulled the chime out of its place. He threw the chime to the garbage bin. "Good riddens." He blurted out as he entered once again his office.

Oishi just smiled. Instantly, Eiji was back with three lunch boxes from the nearby fast food restaurant.

"Ne, Oishi? Where's the chime?" He asked noticing the silence of the door when he entered.

Oishi pointed to the trash bin and began wrapping his work. "Echizen! Let's eat."

"Has Syusuke returned?" Ryoma asked as he stepped out of his room.

"Nope... Haven't heard a word from him since earlier when he left."

"I'm worried about him. He usually calls if he's late for lunch. But I haven't received a message from him." Ryoma said looking at his phone.

"Ne, don't worry about him, Ochibi! Fujiko loves grand entrances, remember? Also, his car disappeared from the parking space, so he must've taken it out. Don't worry about him. He's old enough to fend for himself. Now, are you going to eat or what?" Eiji enthusiastically lifted the gloomy atmosphere of Ryoma.

"Ok, senpais." Ryoma sat beside Oishi and across Eiji. The three sang out in chorus, "Ittadakimasu!"

* * *

Syusuke didn't return immediately to their photography store. He wanted to clear his entire mind out of those thoughts about Tezuka, so he went to the place that made him forget Tezuka even for just one night. He has been driving his car for the past 10 minutes. After the tenth minute, he hit the brakes and carefully parked his car below the shade of a tree. He's once again on the meadow where he recently celebrated his birthday. It was the perfect location to reflect on things at ease. No worries, no preoccupations to the mind, no outside interference. Even though the sun was high up, it wasn't very hot in the meadow; the soft and cool breeze countered the radiating heat of the yellow orb.

Syusuke fell on his back, head looking up, arms stretched to the side, and legs opened. He sighed. "What has this life of mine gone to?" He dozed off to a nice sleep on the meadows.

* * *

When Syusuke woke up, he notices that the sun was setting. The orange sky seemed so majestic, so beautiful. He turned his head to see who was lying beside him. He smiles at the sweet angel sleeping on his shoulders. The angel had his right arm across his chest. He pulled the angel closer to him and wrapped his arm on him. "Wake up, sleeping beauty. It's going to be dark." Syusuke fidgeted his fingers on the hair of the other person.

The small person smiled in return. "I love you, Syusuke."

"I love you, too, Ryoma." Syusuke kissed Ryoma's forehead and embraced the smaller person closer. "How'd you know I'd be here?"

"Mada mada dane. Your phone has a tracking feature, remember?" Ryoma smirked.

"Oh yeah... I forgot about that. Are you alone?"

"I have you." Ryoma chuckled a little.

Syusuke sighed. "What I meant is, did you come here alone?"

Ryoma didn't reply verbally. He pointed to the edge of the hill. Syusuke turned his head and smiled. Right on the foot of the small hill, he sees Oishi and Eiji sitting. Eiji's leaning on Oishi, Oishi's one hand wrapped on Eiji's waist and the other pointing to the sky. Both are smiling. "Such lovebirds that they are." Syusuke commented.

"Leave them be, they're enjoying themselves." Ryoma said as he pulled Syusuke closer to him.

Syusuke smiled. "Why won't you tell me that you like my attention to be on you, Ryo-chan?"

"Because you already know that. Now, shut up or I'll leave you here." Ryoma threatened as he smiled his killer smile.

'If only this time will remain forever. I would give anything to stop time from moving.' He remembered the happenings earlier that day. This thought made his radiating smile drop and change into an ugly frown. Ryoma quickly noticed the change in aura of the most precious person in his life.

"Ne, Syusuke? What's wrong?" Ryoma said looking at Syusuke in the eyes.

Syusuke didn't want to lie to the person he made a big commitment with. "Ryoma, I met Tezuka earlier."

Ryoma's eyes grew wide with aggravation of the name he just heard. He despises his buchou for what did to HIS Syusuke. "What does he want?" Ryoma asked coldly.

"I don't know, Ryoma. But please, no matter what happens, don't leave me." Syusuke pleaded as tears began flowing once again.

Ryoma squeezed his body against the older boy's. "No one will be able to separate you from me, Syusuke. Carve that to the stone. No one will take you from me. Not even him." His voice was conclusive.

"Thank you so much, Ryoma." The smile that was gone a while ago made its way back to Syusuke's lips.

* * *

bwahaha... I love the last part... and don't you love it, too? :D bwahahah... :D...

also... please note: Ryoma's killer smile is his heart-pounding, pulse-leaping smile... you know... the cute smile... not the evil smile... :D hehe... :D

So... please post a review... :D I'd gladly appreciate it... :D

all the while... :D

-kitoyisme


	5. Sorry

**Red Roses**

* * *

hello guys... :D heheheh... :D here comes a new chapter for Red Roses!! (finally!! after so many side-tracked stories... :)) :D heheh.. :D) took me quite a while to finish this chappy... :D heheh... :D Too many distractions here at home... :)) :D

So... this chappy starts at the next day of the previous chappy... :D hehehe... :D now isn't that quite obvious... :)) :D heheh... :D anyways... :D just carry on, ok? :D hehehe... :D

This is the same time of the fic when I'll ask all of you to send me a review... :D hehehe... :D well... can you send the reviews? :D hehee... :D I get really happy when I get reviews... :D heeh... :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT... I just borrowed them... ;D**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Sorry**

Syusuke woke up the next day with a happy mood. He smiled as the soft, cool breeze greeted his face a wonderful morning. He glanced at his side and smiles as his sleeping angel lies angelically on his side. He combed the hair of his roommate. He raised an eyebrow when he touched Ryoma's forehead. "Ryoma, you're burning!" He said as he twitched to a more comfortable position.

Ryoma turned his head slowly to take a small glance at Syusuke and opened his eyes, revealing rich gold circles. "You don't say." He smirked a little and pulled all blanket to his side. "I think I should just stay here and rest for a while."

Syusuke sighed and stood up. "Fine, I'll be back when everything is settled, ok?" He grabbed a clean towel on the closet. "Don't look." He warned, but in his mind, he wanted Ryoma to look at him. When he felt the gaze of Ryoma on him, he removed all of his clothing to reveal his cute butt, and slowly wrapped the towel on his waist. He glanced at his back and saw Ryoma facing the other side, hyperventilating heavily with cheeks burning with a strong blush. "I told you not to look." He smirked and attended his hygiene.

He threw his used clothes to the laundry basket and proceeded to the sink to brush his teeth. He looked at his reflection on the mirror with eyes open in determination. 'Tezuka Kunimitsu, I thought that the day you walked out of my life, I would cripple and die. But I was wrong; it made me a whole lot stronger. And I'll shove that fact into that ugly face of yours!' He nearly broke his toothbrush in two with the pushing force he's applying to the toothbrush and his teeth.

He finished taking a shower quickly. He wouldn't be late for his meeting with Tezuka if he would like to show his great improvement to Tezuka. The moment he stepped out of the bathroom, the empty bed received his attention. He neared the bed, but Ryoma really wasn't anywhere near them. 'Where could he possibly be?' He snapped a finger and proceeded to the walk-in closet. 'My plan is spoiled...' He thought sadly as he pulled his brown slacks on.

Ryoma was fixing both of their breakfast while Syusuke was taking a bath, but because of his little sickness, and frequent visitation of dizziness, all foods were half-burned. 'Syusuke wouldn't like this.' He said to himself as he flipped a fish on a frying pan.

"What's that smell?" Syusuke asked as he climbed down the staircase. "Is something burning?" He went to the kitchen directly and laughed at Ryoma. "You know you shouldn't cook when you're sick." He grabbed the ladle from Ryoma who just received another visit from his friend Mr. Dizziness. "Now, go lie down on the bed. I'll just tell you when breakfast is ready."

Ryoma obediently complied with his boyfriend's command. He walked in a zigzag motion towards their room. He nearly fell when he reached the top floor, but thanks to the railing, he regained his balance. He slipped comfortably under the blankets of the bed. A few moments later, Syusuke came in with a tray full of food.

"Breakfast in bed!" Syusuke enthusiastically said as he placed carefully the tray on Ryoma's lap.

"If this has a weird taste, I'm throwing this to the garbage." Ryoma threatened as he sat up.

"Don't worry; I didn't put anything spicy on those." Syusuke reassured. He sat at Ryoma's side and opened his mouth.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing? I want you to spoon-feed me. I haven't eaten yet." Syusuke opened his mouth once again. Something touched it, but it wasn't food, it was Ryoma's soft lips touching his. The kiss was a short one, but satisfying. "I still haven't eaten, Ryoma, but that would've been enough to satisfy my hunger." Syusuke smiled and walked towards the door. He was about to leave the room when Ryoma called him.

"You can't leave with an empty stomach. Come here, I'll share these with you." Ryoma said as he twitched a little to the side to give space for Syusuke to sit.

* * *

A chime went off as Syusuke entered Tezuka's office. They were going to discuss all about the brochure that Tezuka oversees.

Throughout the meeting, Syusuke tried to hit Tezuka below the belt with insults and the like, but Tezuka kept cool. He just agreed to what Syusuke would suggest and would shut up whenever Syusuke would be quite angry. He knew so much about Syusuke's terrifyingly sadistic nature that he knows how to suppress it in times of need, and it came in handy during that time.

"Is that all, Tezuka?" Syusuke asked apathetically as he tidied the papers he needed. He stood up, not waiting for an answer, and walked towards the door.

"Wait, Fuji."Tezuka grabbed Syusuke's hand. "I have one more thing to tell you."

Syusuke pulled his hand away from Tezuka's gentle grasp. "You really have to touch me, now don't you?" Syusuke said angrily and sighed, trying to throw the anger away. "Better make it fast, I don't want to make my day worse than what it has already been." He didn't look back to Tezuka, so Tezuka circled around the sofas to the side of Syusuke.

"I-I just want to tell you that I'm sorry for what had happened before." Tezuka said, trying to sound as sincere as he could. He bowed down to hide his humiliation.

"Hmm... Was that the time when you cheated on me and went with Atobe the night of our anniversary? 'Cause you still haven't asked for an apology for that. Or was it the time when you threw the gift I gave you on your birthday? You also didn't apologize for that one. Or maybe it was the time when you told me to go and meet you at a restaurant for a date and you didn't showed up? You still didn't say that you're sorry for leaving me there alone." Syusuke suddenly adjusted his head so that Tezuka would see perfectly his face. "Or was it the time when you left me for good? You know, the time when I kept on pulling on your sleeves, crying the hell out of me, begging dearly to give our relationship one more chance..." Syusuke's eyes were flaring with anger. He kept on fighting back the tears that would soon fall. His fists were clenched tightly, so tight that blood started dripping as his nails pierced through his sensitive skin.

"For everything, Syusuke, I'm sincerely sorry..." One drop of tear fell on the floor and made a sound so faint, yet so clear.

Normally, Syusuke would already be calmed by the sight of someone crying, but his anger has pushed the limits farther. "You know what, Tezuka? I have endured all these time without your apology. What makes you think that I still need those flowery words of yours? They only mean rubbish to me now."

Syusuke started walking towards the door, but his hands were caught into Tezuka's. And with one strong pull, Syusuke went flying towards Tezuka's figure. Tezuka embraced the smaller man tightly, intending to not let go. All horror went to Syusuke as Tezuka forced a kiss to him. He tried to make his way out of Tezuka's hold, but it was useless, he felt very weak and feeble to force his way against the strong arms of Tezuka. He stopped and just cried as Tezuka's lips entered his mouth. Tears flowed like rain on Syusuke. He just cried and cried, waiting for someone to rescue him. "Please, Tezuka, stop this. Please..." He blurted out unclearly because of Tezuka's mouth.

It took a long time before Tezuka noticed that Syusuke was crying. He immediately let go of Syusuke and ran towards the back, towards his office's comfort room, and shut the door. Syusuke fell on the floor, too weak to stand up. He kept crying as he curled himself into a ball on the floor. It took him a very long time before deciding to go to his car and find some place to weep on.

He drove his car at the fastest speed it could give. He still continued to cry at what had happened on Tezuka's office. He wanted to shout all the anger and hurt away, but for some reasons, he couldn't just do that. He couldn't make the hurt go away, even if he tried to think of happy thoughts. So, now he's driving at top speed towards God-knows-where-land.

His car is giving all it has, but Syusuke still pushes the limits farther and farther. Unfortunately, the car had passed its maximum limit and couldn't take it anymore, it stopped working properly. It's going in a zigzag motion, and the brakes wouldn't work. Syusuke becomes frantic. He's nearing an intersection at countryside. What's worse is that he's going in collision with a huge truck. The truck was going to hit him at his side, where it'll hit the deadliest. He closed his eyes and shouted, remembering the last thing that could give him unimaginable happiness, Ryoma.

* * *

Ryoma was in the kitchen, trying to get some water to quench his thirst. He was about to drink the water when the lid of the glass cracked. "Syusuke!" He gasped as he ran towards the phone to call Syusuke. He waited anxiously for someone to pick up, but no answer for even the 5th try. He tried one last time to dial Syusuke's mobile number, and this time, someone answered, but it wasn't Syusuke.

"Hello, where is Syusuke?" Ryoma asked quickly.

"Excuse me, sir. This is the police. If you know who this man is, please come see him at the Regional Hospital. He had a fatal accident and..." The police didn't get to finish what he was saying because Ryoma already hung up.

He rushed to the car and drove it quickly towards the said hospital.

* * *

There it is... :)) :D hehehe... :D Chappy 5 of Red Roses... :D hahaahah... :)) :D Is it nice? :D hehehe... :D The next chapter will cover mostly on the hospital scene and Ryoma-Tezuka's encounter... :D hehehe... :D stay tuned... :D

how'd you like the chapter? please send a review... :D hehehe... :D I highly appreciate reviews and the like... :D heheheh... :D

all the while... :D

-kitoyisme


	6. Confrontation

**Red Roses**

* * *

hey guys... :D here comes the 6th chapter... a short chappy... ;D hehehe... :D But it's still a nice chappy... If I had to say so myself... bwahahah... :D just like what I described from the last chappy... this chappy covers the first of the hospital scenes... :D hehehe... :D I dont' know how many hospital scenes there is... :D well... basically because it still hasn't been written... :)) :D heheh... :D

this took place when Ryoma has already reached the hospital... :D hehehe... :D but you already know that... :)) :D hehehe... :D

yep... read now and review later... :D heheheh.. :D

**Disclaimer: PoT isn't mine, you know that already... :D hehehe... :D**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Confrontation**

Ryoma literally knocked the front door of the hospital open. He scanned the scenery of a variety of people looking at him. He ignored the staring mob and walked in a fast pace towards the receptionist's table. "Syusuke Fuji." He said as he continued to scan the hall of the hospital.

The receptionist nurse typed Syusuke's name on the palmtop she carried. In less than a minute, results began to appear on the screen. "Operating Room, sir. Please wait at the bench." She pointed at the set of benches constrained and bolted on the concrete wall behind.

Ryoma complied obediently. He calmly walked towards the bench and sat still, uncomfortably still. Behind his mind, he wanted to hunt down the person that caused Syusuke's accident. His calm state was broken when a newcomer went inside the hospital. He jumped from his seat and seized his target. He grabbed the person's shirt with his two hands and pushed the tall guy to the wall behind him.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" Ryoma asked Tezuka. He tightened his grip on the shirt his hands were on.

"I didn't do anything to him." Tezuka reasoned as he tried to remove those hands off of his shirt. "Echizen, please let me go." He said as he finds out that struggling against Ryoma's firm and strong grasp wouldn't do anything.

"TELL ME WHAT YOU DID TO HIM!" He bellowed, pushing his former buchou higher on the wall. People began to gather at the commotion Ryoma made, but he didn't mind the staring look and back-biting whispers of the other patients. He wanted to know what Syusuke had undergone with the hideous person in front of him.

Tezuka took a deep thought and reconsidered on telling Ryoma what had happened. He sighed as he prepared himself. "We had a small quarrel. And, I kissed him even if he didn't want to." He bowed low to hide his embarrassment. He could feel Ryoma's hands cringing on his chest as they loosened their grip. He looked up and takes a look at Ryoma's reactions, but halfway through doing it, his right cheek felt a hard knuckle explode on his right cheek. It smashed in his face so hard that he flew at the impact of the punch. He didn't have time to soothe the pain of his cheek.

Ryoma seized and sat at his former buchou's abdomen. He rained Tezuka with more strong and powerful blows. He didn't mind the pain on his knuckles or the begging of Tezuka to stop. He just continued to box Tezuka until he felt a slight sting on his shoulders. He spun his head to see a syringe stuck on his shoulders by a nurse. He jerked a little to grab the syringe and throw it off, but the drug's effect quickly took in. He felt intensely drowsy, and in less than a minute, he fell on the floor, fast asleep.

* * *

Ryoma woke up with an indescribable headache. He tried to soothe his headache for more than a minute before asking for medical assistant from a nearby nurse. While the nurse gets the necessary tablet on a medicine cabinet hanging on a wall, he took the time to scan where he was. 'This is definitely the ward.' He said to himself as he took the tablet and glass of water from the nurse.

"The effect should kick-in in a few minutes. For now, just sit down on the chair." The nurse instructed Ryoma who was trying to stand up.

Ryoma didn't listen to the instruction that was given to him; he still stood up but fell on the hospital bed when a strong wave of dizziness struck him. The nurse quickly assisted Ryoma and made him lie on the hospital bed. "Didn't I tell you to just sit down? Just wait there now, let the dizziness pass away. You should be ok in a couple of minutes." The nurse said as she puffed a pillow and placed it on Ryoma's head. She then attended the other patients on the ward.

Ryoma waited impatiently for time to pass. His headache deteriorated slowly, it took him about 10 minutes to recover from his headache and dizziness. He walked out of the ward and searched his way to the receptionist's counter. "Syusuke Fuji." Ryoma said when he finally finds the counter.

A different nurse typed Syusuke's name on her palmtop. In a matter of seconds, results started to appear. "Room 316, third floor, eighth room to the right." The nurse said with an animated manner.

Ryoma didn't thank the nurse; he went to where the nurse had instructed him to go. The instruction was quite easy to follow, but it took him quite a while to find Syusuke's room. "She should've told me where the elevator and stairs were!" Ryoma snarled as he twisted the knob of Syusuke's room and opened the door.

His rage returned to him when he saw that inside the room, Tezuka, with a broken face, sat on Syusuke's side. One hand holding Syusuke's while the other caresses it. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" He shouted, not minding Syusuke's state. "GET OUT OF HERE!" Ryoma commanded, pointing outside the door.

Tezuka stood up and walked towards where Ryoma was. He stopped when he was in front of the smaller boy. "Syusuke's on a coma, Echizen." Tezuka said stoically and left the room on Ryoma's behalf. He was already outside when he felt a gentle hand grasping his wrist.

"Buchou..." Ryoma said, not looking at Tezuka's eyes.

"Yes?"

'I know Syusuke would like this, so I'm going to do it.' He sighed and looked up to Tezuka's eyes. "I'm sorry for how I acted earlier. I'm apologizing because I know that that was what Syusuke would want me to do." He spun around and closed the door, not waiting for any reply from his former buchou.

He walked towards Syusuke and stood on the side of the bed. He looked carefully at the many machineries connected to his boyfriend's body. "What did you ever do to deserve such a thing, Syusuke?" Tears began pouring out of Ryoma's eyes. Tears that he kept from falling since earlier are now skimming through his cheeks. He placed one of his hands on Syusuke's palm where it fitted perfectly. He used the other hand to clear away the strands of hair on the brown-haired man. "You should recover, Syusuke. Don't leave me alone. Don't leave me..." He sobbed some more.

* * *

tsk... tsk... tsk... Poor Syusuke... tsk... tsk... tsk... the author really loves hurting Syusuke... tsk.. tsk... tsk... :D heehehe... :D joke... :D Syusuke happens to by my most favourite character on PoT... :D heheh... :D next comes Ryoma, then Kikumaru... :D hehehe... :D why do you care? well... you don't... :D heheh.. :D

that's another chapter... :D hehehe.. :D that means... :D well... reviews!! :D hehe... :D just send your reviews freely... don't let anyone step on your right to send a review! hehehe... :D

all the while... :D

-kitoyisme


	7. Confinement

**Red Roses**

* * *

hey guys... :D I hope that you had a fun time reading the previous chapters... cause a chapter is here again!! bwahaha... :D took me a relatively short time to write this chapter... the idea just flowed in... :D hehehe... :D I enjoyed writing this so much... :D hehehe...

This chapter happens to be quite long... :D hehe... :D nearly reaching 3K words... :D but i do hope that you wouldn't get bored reading it... :D heheh... :D have fun while reading, my lovely readers!! :D

do you ever get tired of being pleaded to send a review? :D hehehe... :D I do wish that you wouldn't... :D heheh... :D cause I won't get tired asking it from you... :)

**Disclaimer: PoT isn't mine... I'm borrowing them... :D heheh... :D is that a crime? :D smiles innocently**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Confinement**

"Ohayoo, Syusuke!" Ryoma greeted as he entered Syusuke's hospital room. Syusuke has been bed-laden for a month already. Ryoma tried so hard to talk to him, waiting for the day when Syusuke would once again start responding to the world around him. Ryoma had asked the golden pair, Nanako, and Yumiko to take over the photography shop for a few months while Syusuke's still confined in the hospital. Nanako has been exposed to the basics of photography while she studied for a while on America, so it wouldn't be so hard to keep the shop running, and with Yumiko's slight knowledge on photo-editing, the shop would more or less prosper in a short time. Ryoma frequently checks on what is happening on the shop, but most of the time, he's with Syusuke on the hospital.

Ryoma dropped the basket full of apples and oranges on the cabinet leaning against one of the walls. He took a seat and peeled one of the oranges. "You know what, Syusuke?" He started while peeling the orange. "Yumiko and Nanako are doing well with each other. They would make good business partners." He finished peeling the orange. "There." He took the entire orange and approached Syusuke's sleeping form. He squeezed the orange on top of a funnel, which acts as Syusuke's mouth while he's still on coma. He grabbed another orange from the basket. He sighed as he juggled the orange in one of his hands. "I miss you, Syusuke." He positioned a seat on Syusuke's side and sat. He placed the tensai's hand on his and caressed it with the other hand. "I miss you so much." He said as a few tears flowed on his cheeks, that he wiped as soon as he noticed it. He squeezed the tensai's hand tighter. "When will you be ok again?" He said faintly.

* * *

A few hours later, the door opened. Tezuka peeked in and saw Ryoma sleeping heavily on the chair. 'Good thing he's a heavy sleeper.' He thought as he entered the room. He closed the door lightly, trying to avoid waking Ryoma up. He walked towards the sleeping Syusuke and watched the tensai pitifully. For once in his life, he felt very weak and emotional. He sighed. "I'm sorry I brought this upon you, Syusuke. If only I had controlled myself on that day, nothing like this would've happened." He said quietly. He glanced at a picture placed on top of the bed-side table. It was a picture of Ryoma and Syusuke at the park. He suddenly felt a sharp ache on his chest area. He placed the picture back and inserted a letter beneath the picture. He quickly ran outside, hoping that that would be enough to make the pain on his chest away.

He found himself on the hospital garden. He took a seat on one of the benches where an alcove of vines shades it. He let the tears flow freely from his eyes. 'Why am I hurting so badly? I ended our relationship without shedding a tear. Why am I crying like this?' He had come to realise something he should have years ago. 'Why did I break up with him? My family might not confide with him, but what can they do? I'm the only one to decide what to do with my life.' He disgusted himself as of the moment. He threw away his only source of happiness, and now, someone else owns it.

He felt a light pat on his shoulders. He quickly wiped the tears away from his face and glanced at the person. "Oishi!" Tezuka tried to sound normal, but he failed at it.

Oishi sat beside Tezuka. "Is this about Fuji?" Oishi asked, trying to sound as comforting as possible.

Tezuka didn't reply. He just looked away from Oishi.

Oishi sighed. "Tezuka, I don't like what you have done to Fuji 4 years ago. Leaving him alone so helpless like that, I had never imagined that you could have done such a thing. A lot of people never imagined that you could have done such a thing like that. We always thought that you and Fuji will always be together. But we realised that we were wrong the day you left him." Oishi started, trying not to sound angry or anything. "And now, Ryoma has taken over your place to cure the pain that you have felt. He has been Fuji's pillar of strength throughout this time. Can't you see it, Tezuka? He's smiling the same way he smiles back when you two were together."

Tezuka stayed silent all the time Oishi was talking. He had never been so down in his life. "I know that what I did was wrong. I have been very stupid pushing him out of my life like that."

"Yes, you were, Tezuka. And now, he has found happiness through someone else. All I want to say, Tezuka, is don't ruin their relationship. Fuji now belongs to Echizen, and he's extremely happy about that. Let them be the way they are now, Tezuka."

'Oishi isn't really like this before. I have hurt Syusuke so much that the people around him also felt hurt.' Tezuka thought as tears once again flowed on his cheeks. He tried to suppress the falling of the tears, but he just couldn't contain them any longer. "So, would it be best if I would disappear once again?" Tezuka asked shakily. He hated the idea of it, but if it's the best option, he would readily do it.

"I'm not saying that you should step out of Fuji and Echizen's lives for good. It would be better if you're still there, but only as a friend, nothing more. You must once again gain both of their trust." Oishi said as he stood up. "I must leave you now. I have to go to Fuji and Echizen. Sayonara, Tezuka."

"Dewa mata, Oishi." Tezuka said. He watched as Oishi disappeared through the concrete walls of the hospital. He continued to sulk in that place for a few minutes before standing up and walking to his car.

Tezuka drove towards the bay. The bay is one of the few things that calm his mind whenever he felt so stressed out. That place holds so many memories of him and Syusuke together. He sat down on one of the wooden dock. He gazed at the light blue waves hitting the white sands of the beach. He smiled as the memory of their first meeting returned to his head.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Tezuka was crying and weeping as he ran towards wherever his feet would lead him. His father was once again mad at any random reason. He had just spanked Tezuka hard that sent the young boy running away from him. Tezuka stopped at the bay for some unknown reason. He sat at the edge of the wooden dock and wept all the hurt and pain away._

_A few moments later, he heard a few footsteps behind him. He glanced at the person. It was a young boy, brown-haired, slender, and eyes shut. "Are you ok?" The young boy asked as he neared Tezuka. "You seem to be crying."_

"_I'm alright." Tezuka said as he faced his back towards the kid._

_The young boy whom he still hadn't known the name sat beside him and stared at the setting sun on the horizon. Tezuka quickly wiped the tears away. The young boy notices Tezuka's actions. "You know what? Crying doesn't make you weak or anything. It just means that you have something inside that you want to release." _

_Tezuka glanced at the younger boy who was smiling at him. The smile was quite contagious, Tezuka's lips curved upward. "What's your name?"_

"_Fuji Syusuke. Yours?"_

"_Tezuka Kunimitsu. It's nice meeting you." Tezuka said. Tezuka hadn't realised it, but his hand made its way towards those of Syusuke's. He continued staring at his new friend with a smile. "Ne, Fuji..."_

_Syusuke glanced at his new friend and smiled. "You can call me with my first name."_

"_Ok, Syusuke. You have the best smile that I have ever seen." Tezuka praised his new friend as he faced the red setting sun. It's a good thing the sun has an orange colour; the blush on his face wasn't quite recognizable as a blush._

_Syusuke glanced at the setting of the sun. "Thank you, Kunimitsu."_

_(Flashback ends)_

* * *

Tezuka pasted a smile on his face. "We were still young back then, still innocent." He said out loud. A few moments later, he laughed hysterically. His laugh slowly disintegrated into a frown. He sighed at the thought that entered his mind. "I can never share this sunset with you again, Syusuke." He felt extremely depressed that tears began flowing like a river.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, buchou." A voice from behind sounded.

Tezuka glanced at his back to see who it was behind him. "Konnichiwa, Taka-san."

Kawamura sat beside his buchou on the edge of the dock. "Konnichiwa." He let his eyes wander on the scenic horizon before speaking again. "Don't be so hard on yourself. It's already in human nature that people do commit mistakes. Sometimes, we commit pretty dumb mistakes." He placed his hand on his buchou's shoulders. "But sometimes, our mistakes are just a channel for other's success. It just so happens that you have been that channel, buchou." Kawamura smiled to lighten the mood of his former buchou.

"Thank you, Taka-san." Tezuka smiled the way Kawamura had smiled to him. "Please, Taka-san, don't call me buchou. I'm not your captain anymore."

"Alright, Tezuka." Kawamura transferred his gaze towards the setting sun. "The sun looks very good today."

"Yup. Where did you came from, Taka-san?" Tezuka asked.

"I was on my way to that house." He pointed to the huge castle standing firmly on top of a cliff. "I just say your car and pulled over."

"Oh, thank you for stopping by, Taka-san." Silence followed between the two. They watched the sun disappear to the depths of the ocean silently.

* * *

Back at the hospital, Ryoma woke up by the sound of his red-haired senpai, Eiji. "O-Chibi!" He exclaimed while he entered the room. He skipped towards Ryoma who just woke up and gave the unsuspecting victim a bear hug. "Konnichiwa, O-chibi! How have you been doing? The shop runs great!" He reported loudly. Seeing that Ryoma was none responsive, he let go of the great tennis prodigy.

Ryoma grasped for air when Eiji finally let him go. It took him around half a minute to catch his breath. "Don't shout here, Kikumaru-senpai. We wouldn't hear if Syusuke would once again speak. And maybe, the people occupying the next room would be disturbed by our sounds." Ryoma explained lengthily so that his senpai wouldn't be asking for anything anymore on the topic.

"Ok." Eiji replied in a loud voice.

Ryoma sighed. "Where's Oishi-senpai?"

"He told me to just head here, he went talking to someone sitting on a bench that looked like buchou." Eiji said in a not so loud voice while scratching the back of his head.

Ryoma shot a somewhat angry look towards Eiji. "Tezuka's here?!" He exclaimed.

Eiji put his finger on his mouth. "No shouting, remember?" Eiji smiled and walked towards Syusuke's side. "How's Fujiko doing?"

Ryoma set aside his anger for his former buchou and busied himself with Eiji. "Still non-responsive." He said while walking towards Syusuke's side.

"I hope he'll be ok any time soon." Eiji said as he stood and spun around, bumping the bed-side table while doing so. "Oopsie, sorry about that." He picked up the picture that fell and placed it back. He notices the letter placed beside the picture. "O-chibi, what's this?" He said, holding the letter up.

Ryoma grabbed the letter from the red-haired acrobat and inspected it. "I don't remember this earlier." He opened the letter and skimmed it. A few moments later, he crumpled the letter and threw it to the trash bin.

"O-chibi!" Eiji gasped at his former kouhai's rash decisions.

"It's from Tezuka. If you want it you can get it, but I won't read that rubbish." He said bluntly.

Just when Eiji picked the letter from the trash bin, Oishi entered the room. "Konnichiwa, Echizen." He looked at the crouched figure of Eiji. "What are you doing, Eiji?" Oishi asked in an amused tone.

Eiji held the letter that Ryoma threw a while ago high so that Oishi would see. "Tezuka left a letter, Oishi. Where have you been?"

"It doesn't matter, can I read that letter?" He said while approaching Eiji. They sat together on the floor, reading the letter. Ryoma just looked at them, somewhat disgusted about their want to read the letter. He just sighed, knowing that there was nothing he can do about the two of them. 'Hopefully, tomorrow will be a better day without that goddamn son of a bitch...' He thought.

* * *

Ryoma woke up early the next day. He had brought a small futon yesterday and set it up on one corner where he won't disturb the regular check-ups of the nurses. He finished the work that Oishi and Eiji had brought yesterday early, and went to bed afterwards. He also brought some clothing enough for a week. He just sat beside Syusuke's side and caressed the older boy's hands while waiting for Nanako to bring him his breakfast. Realising that it would be better if he would take a bath and brush his teeth while waiting for Nanako, he slowly walked towards the comfort room and fixed his hygiene.

While he's taking a shower, a voice sounded through the room. "Ryoma, where are you?" It was Nanako's voice.

"Ohayoo. I'm here." Ryoma said while rinsing his hair off of the think shampoo he brought.

"Oh, ok. I'll just leave your breakfast here on top of the table, ok? I'll be going already. The shop's going to need me." She said, knocking on the door to the C.R.

"Ok, don't forget the documents. Oishi and Eiji-senpai will need those today."

"Don't worry, it's with me already. Sayounara, Ryoma!" Nanako said then a soft thud was heard, which means that she had closed the door.

Ryoma quickened his bathing. He stepped out of the C.R., with only a towel wrapped on his waist, to find a nurse injecting some green fluid in one of Syusuke's many tube. He raised his brow when he notices that the nurse is just looking at him and not doing her job. "Excuse me?" He asked, trying to knock the flirty nurse out of her stupor.

The nurse ripped her eyes from Ryoma's slender figure, which was maximized because of his revealing abs and slender waist. "Gomenasai." The nurse said as a pink blush rose on her cheeks. She scurried out of the room the moment she finished her job.

Ryoma quickly dressed himself, trying to avoid anymore of those occurrences he just experienced. "Girls..." He sighed as he began digging up on his breakfast. He just finished eating his meal when the door squeaked.

"Echizen?" Tezuka said while entering the room.

Ryoma stood up and walked angrily at the older person. "WHY ARE YOU HERE?! WASN'T I CLEAR ENOUGH FOR YOU TO UNDERSTAND?!" Ryoma bellowed. He grabbed the edge of the door with the intention of shutting the door forcefully.

"Hear me out, Echizen. I just want to talk things through." He said, keeping the door open.

"NO! THE TIME FOR TALKING HAS LONGBEEN GONE!"

"Listen, Echizen. I don't want to fight you or anything."

"IF YOU DON'T WANT TO FIGHT, GET OUT OF HERE!" Ryoma shouted and pointed to the outside of the room.

"But..." Tezuka was about to say something, but a sound coming from the back of Ryoma stopped him from doing so.

"Who are you?" The voice said innocently. Ryoma and Tezuka both looked to the direction of the voice, which was the bed. Their eyes grew like those of the owl's when they saw Syusuke sitting on the bed, tubes still attached, looking very innocent. They hadn't moved an inch because of the shock of seeing Syusuke finally talking to them. "Who am I?" Syusuke asked again, thoroughly confused.

* * *

gasp Syusuke has amnesia!! gasp what will happen to Ryoma?! will Tezuka claim Syusuke once again?! how will Syusuke recover?! gasp but the most important question of all: gasp Did you like it? :D hehhee... :D

so... like i said... did you like it? :D heheh... :D I sure want to know... :D hehe... :D please send a review... :D it's the best thing that a writer would ask for... :D

all the while... :D

-kitoyisme


	8. Remember

**Red Roses**

* * *

hey guys... glad you liked the last chapter... :)) :D heheh... :D I've been scanning through the reviews earlier... :D hehe... :D see how reviews power a writer's imagination? :D hehhee... :D but really... I'm extremely happy you liked the previous chapter... :D

so... had you expected that Syusuke would have amnesia? :D hehehhe... :D that was a great twist for the story... :D heheh... :D now, the biggest question is: how would SYusuke recover from amnesia? and what would Ryoma do to help Syusuke's state... :D heheh... :D

once agian, continue to show your support to this story through those wonderful reviews, ok? :D hehehe... :D

**Disclaimer: PoT ain't mine, mate... :D hehehe... :D**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Remember**

A lot of people sat at the benches of the hospital while waiting for the doctor's report of Syusuke's condition. Ryoma temporarily allowed Tezuka to stay a little bit close to Syusuke, knowing that whatever he does, he can't win over him. Nanako and Yumiko left the golden pair to handle the shop until 3 in the afternoon while they come and visit Syusuke. Kawamura received the news from Tezuka and will come-by to visit his former teammates in the afternoon. Inui and Kaidoh are on their way, after receiving a message from Oishi that Syusuke had finally woke up. Momoshirou couldn't stop by the hospital, because his finals are coming and he has to prepare for it if he wants to pass it.

"What happened to him, doc?" Ryoma asked when the doctor that examined Syusuke finally exited the room.

The doctor cleared his throat and inserted his hands to his pockets. "He has acquired amnesia or memory loss."

The crowd gasped for air as they took in the report of the doctor. Yumiko spoke after a while. "Will it be permanent?"

"I hope it won't. Most cases of amnesia are cured after a very long period of time, but there are some cases where in they won't be able to remember anything at all." The doctor explained as he got a pen and a sheet of paper from his pocket. He scribbled a set of number on the paper and gave it to Ryoma. "This is the number of a firm that specializes on amnesia-incurred patients. They only give advices and lectures on what to do with the said patients, and they survive with donations."

"Thank you, doc." Everyone said as the doctor went away and attended other patients on the hospital. Together they walked towards the room. Syusuke's sleeping soundly on the bed. Most of the tubes connecting his body have been removed already, but some of them still remain attached to the sleeping angel. All four people flocked around the tensai, they took the moment of silence to reflect on what had happened to their special person.

The short silence was shattered by the sound of three more people entering the room. "Ohayoo. How's Fuji?" Kawamura asked as he walked towards the crowd. Inui and Kaidoh followed Kawamura. No one replied to their best power player. "I thought you told me he's wide awake and ok?" Kawamura asked, narrowing the question to Tezuka.

Tezuka sighed and approached his former teammate. "He had forgotten about everything." Tezuka straight-forwardly answered. "The doctor kindly helped us on how to help Syusuke recover from the loss of his memory."

Kawamura twitched a little. He then fixed himself and smiled. "I'm not worried one bit." He said boldly. Everyone diverted each of their gazes from the sleeping tensai to the bold male. Kawamura instantly answered their questioning looks. "I'm pretty sure Fuji is more than capable of recovering. I believe in him. Don't you, too?"

Stillness followed Kawamura's oration. Yumiko broke the silence. "He's right. Syusuke needs support from all of us. Our belief of him will help him recover." She said while moving away from Syusuke. He approached Ryoma and gave him her hand. "Where's the number the doctor gave you?" Ryoma handed him the small piece of paper that the doctor gave him. "Nanako and I will ask for their help. Will that be alright with you, Nanako?"

"Yes." Nanako replied as she approached her new best friend.

"Great. We'll be going now. Everyone else, keep Ryoma's company." Yumiko said as she led Nanako out of the door. "Dewa mata."

* * *

Half an hour later, Syusuke woke up and found 7 people on the room he was in. "Who are you?" Syusuke asked with a pinch of fear in his tone.

Everyone started walking in a fast pace towards Syusuke, except for Ryoma who was literally running towards the chestnut-haired tensai. "How are you? Are you ok?" He grabbed the said person's hands and squeezed them tightly.

Syusuke twitched to the side opposite of those of Ryoma. "Who are you?" He asked, revealing the frightened tone. "Don't hurt me!" He said in a loud voice.

"Don't you remember me?" Ryoma desperately asked while tightening his hold of Syusuke's hand some more.

Syusuke pulled his hand away from Ryoma. "I don't know you! Stay away!" Syusuke shouted while twitching some more away from Ryoma. A hand had touched his shoulders from the back.

"Are you hungry? I can get you something to eat." Tezuka invited, trying to sound calm.

Syusuke felt comfortable at Tezuka than Ryoma. "I am a little bit of hungry. But I wouldn't want you to get me food. I'll get it myself. Stay away from me!" He said, curling into a ball on the headrest of his bed.

"I'm not here to hurt you. We're here because we know you and we care for you, especially him." Tezuka pointed to Ryoma who was on the other side of the bed. "I'll get you some food." Tezuka said. He then exited the room to buy some Wasabi Sushi for Syusuke.

"Don't you remember any of us?" Kawamura calmly asked as he sat down on Syusuke's bed.

Syusuke shook his head sideways. Kaidoh picked up a racquet lying on the floor and showed it Syusuke. "Senpai, do you remember this?"

Once again, Syusuke shook his head sideways. Inui placed his hand on Kaidoh's shoulders. "Stop it, everyone. We're stressing Fuji." Syusuke raised his head to see Inui's determined face. "Today, it's just enough that you'll know your name is Fuji Syusuke, expert at photography and a tensai at tennis."

A second later, Tezuka came in with a box full of Wasabi Sushi. "Did you wait long?" He gave Syusuke the box of sushi and a pair of chopsticks. "Eat. Take a rest afterwards. As for the three of you..." Tezuka spun glanced towards the trio of Kawamura, Inui and Kaidoh. "Let's leave Syusuke alone for the time being. He needs rest. Ryoma will take good care of him."

* * *

Nanako and Yumiko returned at two o'clock in the afternoon. They personally went to the firm the doctor had suggested. "Ryoma..." Nanako called out as she entered the room.

"What did they say?" Ryoma quickly asked.

"They said that most amnesia patients incur that sickness when depression had severely struck them, followed by some bumping motion on his left part of the brain." Nanako explained.

Yumiko entered the room and continued the explanation. "They also said that Syusuke must see something that he enjoyed before he forgot everything. Have any suggestions? My only suggestion was you, but looks like even that wouldn't suffice."

Ryoma felt a very sharp ache on his chest area. He twitched irritably at the pain he felt. Inui noticed Ryoma's slight movement. "Are you alright, Echizen?"

"I'm fine." Ryoma said, grasping his chest. "I couldn't breathe, but I think I'm ok now." He breathed slowly, but heavily. "Let's try the Inui Juice. He's the only one that seems to enjoy that concoction."

"Hmm... I had that anticipated already." Inui smiled and pulled out a transparent thermos filled with dark bluish-green liquid from his bag. "That's why I brought this." He opened the thermos and the odour of the viscous liquid scattered through the entire room. Everyone coughed and complained at the smell of a new version of his juice.

"Wow! You sure know how to make someone suffer!" Yumiko commented while covering her nose.

"I'll take that as a compliment." He flashed a smile to Yumiko. "Kauro... Where are you?"

Kaidoh couldn't stand the smell of Inui's new juice. He ran to the C.R. and puked on the toilet. "There you are!" Inui said 'enthusiastically' when he spots Kaidoh.

"Tell me again why I dated you?" Kaidoh wiped his mouth with a tissue and stood up. "We should wait for Fuji-senpai to wake up." He paused. "I think Fuji-senpai's already up." He pointed to Syusuke who was still lying down, but his eyes were wide open.

Inui spun around and approached the half-asleep tensai. "Fuji, are you awake?" He asked quietly. He smiled and offered the concoction to Syusuke. "Do you remember this?" He waved the glass near Syusuke's face. "Do you remember how you liked this?"

Syusuke forced a crooked smile on his face. He shakily sat up straight. Inui handed him the glass full of whatever it was. "Are you sure this is safe to drink?" Syusuke asked, shakily, but still with the crooked smile on his face.

"Of course it is!" Inui poured his new rendition of Inui Juice on a new cup and drunk it. "See? Nothing happened." Inui reassured.

Syusuke shakily took a sip at the glass full of thick, dark bluish-green fluid. He jumped out of the bed and to the C.R. "YOU SAID IT WAS SAFE!!" He shouted after he vomited everything to the toilet bowl.

"You used to like it..." Inui sighed and kept the thermos in his bag. "Perhaps a camera would do it..."

"Perhaps..." Nanako said as she pulled out her DigiCam (Digital Camera) that she always keeps just in case. "Syusuke, can you handle this?" Nanako asked, walking towards the C.R.

"What's that?" Syusuke asked as he rested from puking out everything.

"It's a camera. You used to be a genius about manipulating cameras. Can you take a picture of us?" Nanako said, handing the camera to Syusuke. "Everyone, Syusuke will take a picture of us. Where are Tezuka and Kawamura?" She asked, noticing the absence of the two.

"Kawamura's dad called him and asked that he help him with their family shop." Ryoma explained. "As for Tezuka, he just went away. I didn't bother why."

"Oh... Let's pose then." Nanako said, pulling everyone close to her. "We're ready, Syusuke." She signalled Syusuke who was wondering how the contraption would work.

"Ok." Syusuke said. He posed like an expert photographer. He clicked the button and a blinding light flashed through the space inside the room.

Nanako looked at the group that seemed to be dumb-founded. "See? Syusuke knows how to take a picture!" She walked towards Syusuke. "Except, you need to hold it the opposite way, like this." She twirled the camera so that the lens wouldn't face Syusuke.

"Oh... I see." Syusuke said with a pinch of interest in his tone.

"Yes, that's how it works." Nanako kept the camera back to her pocket. "Rest now." She instructed while leading Syusuke to the bed.

"Ok, so the camera wouldn't work." Yumiko sighed in defeat. "Let's just leave it for now; we don't want to stress Syusuke out so much. We'll do more tomorrow and in the days to..."

Yumiko didn't finish her sentence because two hyperactive figures waltz in the room. "Konnichiwa!" Kikumaru greeted everyone. "Fujiko! You're finally awake!" Kikumaru dashed towards his best friend and engulfed the innocent victim with his hands. "We missed you so much! I thought you were going to just lie down on that bed for a long time! It's a good thing that you're finally ok." He shouted, even though Syusuke's just a whisper away.

Kikumaru still wanted to say more, but Oishi stopped him and pulled him away from Syusuke. "Eiji, Fuji can't breathe!"

"Sorry, Fujiko!" Kikumaru apologized happily.

"Who are you?" Syusuke asked after catching his breath.

"Fuji! We're your neighbours and your friend!" Oishi gleefully said.

Syusuke looked confused. He diverted his gaze towards Ryoma. "Are they my friends?"

"Yes, they are your friends." He said, combing Syusuke's soft hair. He looked at the two confused figures on the other side of the bed. "Syusuke has amnesia. He can't remember a single thing. Not even the Inui Juice and the camera would do to bring back his memory." He said, continually combing Syusuke's hair.

The two newcomers stood dumb-founded as the news settled into their brains. "Will he recover?" Kikumaru asked.

"He will, alright. I know he will." Ryoma answered.

* * *

heheh... :D I was planning to write more on this chapter... but I decided that the next chapter will get the priviledge of having that scene... :)) :D heheh... :D If you'll ask me... that scene will be the biggest turning point of this story... it will be the biggest twist of the story... :D hehehe... :D I'm such a spoilerz.. :D hehhe... :D just wait for the next update... it will contain the reason why I choose Red Roses to be the title of this story... :)) :D hehhee... :D

did you like it? :D hehehe... :D comments about it please... :D hehe... :D you're just one click away from telling me how you like the story... yup... you're right... that little button named 'Go' is just waiting to be pressed any minute now... :D heheh... ;D

all the while... :D

-kitoyisme


	9. Dolphin Bay

**Red Roses**

* * *

Hey guys... :D bwahahah... :)) :D how are you doing? did you like the last chappy? :D heheh... :D well... here comes a new one... :)) :D bwahahaha... :)) :D it's the biggest turning point of the story!! where everything will turn upside-down and inside-out.. :)) :D hehehe... :D this is where it will make a complete 180-degrees turn!! bwahahaha... :)) :D

It's really hard to think what would Syusuke do if he had forgotten his memories... :D so I just wrote what I think he would do... :)) :D hehehe... :D

Review, anyone? :D hehehehe... :D It would be very appreciated if you would... :)) :D hehehe... :D tnx in advance... :D

**Disclaimer: This is just a fanfic... so I don't own the characters... :D heheheh... :D**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Dolphin Bay**

Syusuke woke up the next day with a refreshed smile. He had already persuaded himself that the people around him are the ones he can definitely trust. They knew who he was and they are eager to help him regain his lost memory. He told himself that this day, he would venture on what he truly was.

"Awake already?" Yumiko asked, walking to Syusuke's direction. She sat on the edge of the bed and started combing her brother's hair with her fingers. "It's still 6 in the morning, Syusuke. You can still sleep if you want to."

"It's ok. I can't sleep anymore." Syusuke said with a huge smile on his face. "Are we friends? We seem to have forgotten to introduce one another, well, after I forgot everything."

Yumiko chuckled lightly. "Syusuke, I'm your only big sister, Yumiko." She said, continually combing Syusuke's hair. She can't help but feel envious of her brother's hair, even though he just woke up; his hair is still very smooth and flowing.

"Oh... Ohayoo, nee-san!" Syusuke greeted with a radiant smile. "Are you my only sibling?"

"You still have a younger brother, Yuuta. He can't come here now, because he'll be having his board exam in 2 weeks time, and he's reviewing on Nagasaki. I didn't tell him that you had lost your memory; I don't want him to be distracted from his education." Yumiko explained. She stood up and grabbed a picture frame from the cabinet on the opposite side of the room. "This is him." She pointed to Yuuta's smiling figure on the picture. "Do you remember how you would be so over-protective of him? You wouldn't even let him out of the house after 9." She chuckled as the memory flashed back to her mind.

"Was I really that hard on him?" Syusuke asked, feeling guilty.

"Of course you were." Yumiko broke out into a soft laugh. "But don't feel bad about it. Remember, Yuuta wouldn't even graduate junior high if you hadn't been that hard on him." Syusuke smiled, even though he didn't know what he did. A few moments later, his smile faded away. Yumiko noticed Syusuke's sudden change in mood. "Is there something wrong, Syusuke? Are you hungry?"

Syusuke looked up to his sister. "Nee-san, can we get out of the hospital?" He asked, looking pitifully at her sister.

Yumiko smiled and grabbed her brother's hands. "If that's what you want, then I'll talk to the doctor about it, ok? But I don't promise anything."

Syusuke's sweet smile returned to his lips. "Thanks, nee-san." Syusuke wrapped his arms around his sister's waist and hugged her tightly.

Yumiko pat Syusuke's back. "It's alright, Syusuke. It's alright."

* * *

The doctor had agreed to let Syusuke check-out, thanks to Yumiko's clever persuasion. The only catch is that Syusuke would regularly check up. The nurses had just finished doing the final check on Syusuke's health before they would declare Syusuke as a checked-out patient. They had removed every tube and wiring embedded on Syusuke's slender body. "You're ready to check-out, sir." The head nurse said before signalling everyone to extract out of the room. "You should be excited. You're running in perfect condition. You could finally play tennis."

"Thank you." Syusuke turned to the group of Ryoma, Nanako, and Yumiko. "I played tennis?" Syusuke asked with a pinch of interest in his tone. "You never told me that I did."

"You never asked." Ryoma smirked and grabbed a picture from a cabinet. "Look at this." He threw the picture to Syusuke. It was a picture of them jumping with joy because of their win on the National's Tournament back when Syusuke was still on junior high. "That's when we won on the National's. You played your best on that tournament."

Syusuke smiled. "Was I good?" He asked, not removing his eyes from the picture.

"You were awesome." Ryoma bluntly said. "Anyways, where do you want to go?"

"Hmm… Can we go to where I live?" Syusuke said after sometime of thinking.

"If that's what you want then." Nanako said as she approached Ryoma and placed her hand on the younger man's shoulders.

Yumiko grabbed some of the bags that everyone, excluding Syusuke of course, had packed from the hospital. "Let's get going then."

She was about to raise the heavy bag, but Ryoma stopped her. "I'll carry those, nee-san. You can assist Syusuke." Ryoma said.

"Ok."

Ryoma and Nanako carried all the bags to Ryoma and Syusuke's car while Yumiko helped Syusuke stand up. Syusuke made sure that the other two wouldn't hear what he's about to say to his sister. "Nee-san, I thought you said that I only have one more brother?"

"That's right." Yumiko replied in a low volume.

"Then why did he call you 'nee-san'?" Syusuke referred to Ryoma who called Yumiko as 'nee-san' a while ago. "Is he my brother?"

Yumiko chuckled loudly that the other two looked back on the two of them. "We're fine." Yumiko reassured Ryoma and Nanako who looked at the two of them. She then faced Syusuke. "You'll know it by yourself why he calls me 'nee-san', Syusuke."

Syusuke sighed. "Alright, nee-san."

The ride was smooth. Syusuke would ask about things he saw on the way. Yumiko and Nanako would answer his questions, usually, with added information. While the girls and Syusuke are chatting, Ryoma would drive quickly to their house. In just half an hour, the group finally made their way towards Syusuke and Ryoma's house.

"We're here, Syusuke." Yumiko said. "Does this house ring a bell?"

Syusuke frowned and shook his head sideways. "Is this where we live in?"

"I don't live here, Syusuke. You and…" Yumiko was about to say Ryoma's name, but she saw the disapproving look of Ryoma directed on her. "You live here." She stuttered as she assisted Syusuke out of the car.

"Alone?"

"Yes. Alone."

Nanako decided to butt in to their conversation. "Well, sometimes, when you feel lonely, you would call Ryoma to sleep beside you."

"Really?" Syusuke, now in a good mood, walked graciously inside. He couldn't help but notice the many pictures of him and Ryoma together decorating the living room. "Nee-san, Nanako, if this is my house, then why are there so many pictures of me and Ryoma?" He said faintly so that Ryoma wouldn't hear a word.

"Since you two are very close to each other, you would always take a picture of the two of you." Nanako simply asked.

"Oh, if you say so…" Syusuke said with a little disbelief in his voice. He ventured into his house, exploring it like he hadn't been living there ever.

Nanako sighed and whispered to Yumiko. "I wonder why Ryoma doesn't like telling to Syusuke about them."

Yumiko smiled. "Perhaps our little Ryoma is a little bit shy on telling how he loved him." She whispered back.

"Perhaps…" Nanako said before she went out to the car. "Let's bring Syusuke to the court; I think he's itching to play." She said sarcastically.

Yumiko approached Syusuke who was still venturing through the glassy kitchen. "Syusuke, can you dress up by yourself?" She smirked and turned away. "We'll stop by on the tennis court in a short while."

"Alright, nee-san!" Syusuke said before scurrying to the bedroom.

* * *

Ryoma sighed as the ball he volleyed scored. He glanced at the scoreboard and noticed how one-sided this match has become. Nanako stopped the game, noticing that Syusuke's a little bit breathless. She placed a hand on Ryoma's shoulders and smiled. "You've done great, Ryoma."

The both of them together attended Syusuke, who was panting and sweating furiously. "Are you alright? Does anything hurt?" Ryoma asked, taking the racquet away from the tensai's hand.

"I'm fine." Syusuke answered before drinking the water Yumiko handed him. He panted for a while. "I don't seem to be that good in tennis. Did I really make it to the national tournament?"

"Have you seen the two huge trophies on the living room? One of them is the trophy you got from the said tournament." Ryoma answered Syusuke's question.

"You were remarkable while playing on the national's." A voice sounded from the back of the group.

"Konnichiwa, Tezuka!" Syusuke greeted enthusiastically.

"Tezuka, why are you here?" Nanako asked. She noticed Ryoma's irritation on the new arrival, so she patted her cousin's shoulders several times, like saying to cool down.

"I saw your car parked, so I thought I might pull over, since I'm not busy."Tezuka said with a sweet smile on his face.

"Aw… too bad, we were just leaving…" Ryoma said with the intention of making the older boy leave.

"Now, now, Ryoma. That's just plain rude." Nanako said, continually patting Ryoma on the shoulders. "Would you like to play with Tezuka? I'm sure Tezuka would be more than willing to hit some balls with you. And besides, Syusuke would be able to see how you play tennis."

Ryoma could do nothing but give in to his cousin's desire. "Fine, but it'll only have one set and that I get to serve first." He spun around and started walking towards his side of the field.

Tezuka prepared himself for the strong serves of his former teammate. "This is going to be a hard match." He said to himself as he stares at the ball being thrown up in the air. "HERE IT COMES!" He whispered as he activated his Tezuka zone early in the game.

Syusuke watched in amazement as the white aura surrounded Tezuka. "Wow! Nee-san, are they really like that?!" He said as the ball that supposedly flew to the right has been sucked in to the temporary vortex Tezuka created. "Shouldn't that ball be flying to the other side?!"

The two girls themselves stood in awe with the same reason as those of Syusuke. Yumiko answered her brother's question after a short while. "I don't know, Syusuke. I haven't seen Tezuka play before. He is so good at this!"

Syusuke rolled his eyes as his question was left unanswered.

A few minutes later, Yumiko exclaimed loudly. "Syusuke! Have you seen that move?!" She asked, not tearing his eyes away from the game.

"What Tezuka just did?"

"Yes! That's your signature move! The Higuma Otoshi!"

"I-I have a cool move in tennis?!" Syusuke asked with a shocked tone.

"You had 5. Let's watch carefully, Ryoma's going to serve once again." She said, ending the conversation.

The game didn't end, Nanako stopped it because it was taking so long and that everyone is already hungry. Ryoma didn't want to stop yet, he was secretly enjoying the match, but what can he do against Nanako's will? And Tezuka started vacating the court. He sighed and followed his former buchou's example. They ended on a Deuce with Tezuka having the advantage. He picked up his bag and started walking to Tezuka's direction where Syusuke seemingly flirts with him.

"Mada mada dane…" Ryoma whispered to Nanako who just came to his side. "Why is Syusuke so amazed with him?" Ryoma ranted enviously.

"Have you ever thought of your attitude?" Nanako teased the young athelete. "I haven't seen you so jealous before. Just look at how pink your cheeks are." Nanako broke out into a faint chuckle.

"I've just played, what do you expect?" Ryoma has the match to thank about his pinkish blush.

"Whatever you say, Ryoma, whatever you say…" Nanako sarcastically said. She quickened her pace. "Hey, where do you people like to eat?"

* * *

They ate at the nearby restaurant that Yumiko had suggested. While eating, Syusuke asked a lot of questions, mostly about his tennis. Yumiko, Nanako and Tezuka each answered the tensai's questions patiently, but when the question was about his love life, Ryoma would butt-in quickly and answer the tensai's questions.

After the meal, Oishi called Ryoma and suggested that they visit the shop for a while for Syusuke to see. Tezuka kindly accompanied them, since the showroom was just approximately 4 blocks away from the shop.

"FUJIKO! HOW ARE YOU?!" Eiji exclaimed as the four-man group made their way inside the shop. He dashed towards Syusuke and gave the unsuspecting tensai a tight bear hug. Oishi pulled Eiji away, noticing that Syusuke is turning violet with lack of air. "I'm sorry, Fujiko. I'm just so happy to see you again." Eiji apologized while rubbing the back of his head.

"Are there anything that needs to be done?" Yumiko said while patting Syusuke on the back.

Oishi grabbed a few documents from the counter and handed them to Yumiko and Nanako. "Five orders came in today. Can you handle those?" Oishi once again walked to the counters and grabbed a thick document. "And, Echizen…" He handed the thick document to Ryoma. "This needs to be signed. Don't worry, you won't go to prison. I have checked those documents, they're just contracts that our shop will handle their needs for photography in 6 months to 1 year's time."

"Alright, Oishi-senpai. I'll handle this today." Ryoma turned to Syusuke. "It would be best if you'll hang out with them." Ryoma said, pertaining to the two ladies. "My office would be boring until 7 in the evening."

"Ok, Ryoma." Syusuke said with a huge smile and turned towards Yumiko and Nanako. "So, where to?"

Nanako smiled and glanced at her documents. "Hmm… Let's start with the one farthest from here." She said, still scanning through the documents with Yumiko.

"Nanako, looks like this would be the best document to start with." Yumiko said, pointing to the document labelled 'Serendipity Garden'.

"Alright, and, this should be the last." Nanako said, pointing at a document labelled 'Dolphin Bay.' "It would be best if we'll take a picture of the sunset."

"Ok, let's start then." Yumiko said. She kept the documents on her laptop bag and followed Syusuke and Nanako to the door.

* * *

While Nanako and Yumiko are busy taking pictures of their third order, and Syusuke is busy watching them, Tezuka showed up, almost mysteriously.

"Tezuka! Why are you here?!" Yumiko greeted with a surprising tone.

Tezuka smiled. "I'm going to give these to the shop owner. He's expecting these." He said, taking a parcel out of his bag. "I see that you're busy here. I'm sorry to disturb you." He approached the owner of the shop and gave him the parcel.

"It's ok, we weren't disturb, actually." Nanako said after she clicked the camera.

"Where are you headed to, Tezuka?" Syusuke asked, butting in to the conversation.

"Nowhere, actually, I have finished everything early." Tezuka spun around to Yumiko and Nanako. "Can Syusuke come with me? I promise to bring him back to the photography shop before 7." Tezuka promised with a smile.

Yumiko gave him a sceptical look. "Where are you taking him?"

"I just want him to see the sunset once again." Tezuka plainly explained.

Yumiko was about to say something when she felt a hand touch her shoulders. It was Nanako with a smile towards her. "Don't worry." She said before facing Tezuka. "We trust you to take good care of our Syusuke. Bring him back the time you said you would." Her smile was very sweet that it had calmed Yumiko down.

"Thank you so much, Nanako-san, Yumiko-san!" Tezuka bowed down to signify his gratitude towards the two girls. He then faced Syusuke and grabbed him gently by the hand. "Let's go, Syusuke."

Tezuka drove slowly to their destination. The sun was already setting and Syusuke couldn't help but feel frightened. "Tezuka, where are we going? It's getting dark already." Syusuke said with a pinch of fear on his tone.

"We're here." Tezuka said. He then pulled over a parking space. They had visited the beach where they first met, the Dolphin Bay. "You go ahead to the dock. I'll just buy something." Tezuka instructed, pointing at the wooden dock.

"Ok." Syusuke agreed and walked to the end of the dock. They were alone on the bay, no one else occupied it. 'Such beautiful scenery! I wonder why no one ever goes here.' He thought as he felt the touch of the cool, sea breeze blowing on his face. He took a seat on the edge of the dock and a few moments later, Tezuka sat beside him.

Tezuka gave a bouquet of red roses to Syusuke. "This is for you, do you remember these?"

"Wow, they're beautiful." Syusuke commented. "And so fragrant!"

"Yes, I know. You gave me red roses before. It was the best thing that I had ever got." Tezuka smiled and looked at the horizon, waiting for the sun to touch it. "I can still remember why you gave me those flowers."

Syusuke flashed a curious smile. "Why?"

Tezuka placed a hand on Syusuke's shoulders, the one farthest from him. "It was very sweet and loving."

Syusuke curious smile morphed into a sweet, innocent one. "I told you that our relationship will forever bloom with one another, just like the way we appreciate a bouquet of flowers when they are many." He laughed and looked lower, hiding the blush from Tezuka.

Tezuka shot a curious glance on Syusuke. "How did you know that?"

"I don't know." Syusuke animatedly said. "I just know it from the back of my mind. Just like I know that this place is where we first met." He raised his head to face Tezuka. "I also know that we are together."

"But…" Tezuka was about to say that Syusuke's wrong, but something inside stopped him from doing so. His mind tells him that it's wrong not to tell Syusuke that they already broke up their 8 year-old relationship, but his heart tells him that he couldn't do so.

"But what?" Syusuke asked with a worried face.

"Nothing." Tezuka said shakily.

Syusuke smiled in return and leaned to Tezuka's chest, like the days when they were still together. He grabbed the bigger boy's hand and wrapped them to him. "You have given me the best years of my life, Tezuka. Those are the memories that I wouldn't want to forget." His hand made its way towards the other boy's waist.

* * *

OMG!! OMG!! OMG!! SYUSUKE REMEMBERS ONLY THE FRUITFUL YEARS OF HIS RELATIONSHIP WITH TEZUKA!! OMG!! What will happen now?! What will Ryoma do to once again regain Syusuke?! Will Syusuke ever remember anything about his relationship with Ryoma?! The story's getting more and more interesting!! What will ever happen? How will this fic end?! To tell you honestly, I still don't know what happens in the ending... :)) :D heheh... I'm still picking on two possible endings... :D hehehe... :D however, the ending will greatly rely on the reviews that I'll recieve from the readers... :D hehehe... :D

So... did you like the chapter? hehehe... :D well... send me a review for me to find out... :D It'll be greatly appreciated... :D hehhee... :D

all the while... :D

-kitoyisme


	10. This Truly is GoodBye

**Red Roses**

* * *

hey guys... :)) :D hehehe... :D I know that the previous chapter is such a betrayal-kind-of-a-chapter... :D hehehe... If there was such a word... :D hehehe... :)) :D this chapter will be something very much like the previous chapter... :)) :D hehehe... :D but don't let that stop you from reading any further... :D heheh... :D Just see how this would end... :D heheh... :D

Just before you read... hehe... a stretcher board is the board that emergency responders use to for Emergency Transport... :D heheh... :D some useful stuff I learned while attending Scouting sessions... :)) :D hehehe... :D

Kindly read and review, ok? :D hehehe... :D just knowing that you're reading lightens my heart... :)) :D heheh... :D

**Disclaimer: PoT isn't mine... how I wish it would be... but sad to say... it won't... :(( :D**

* * *

**Chapter 10: This Truly is Good-Bye**

Tezuka knocked at the door of the shop, with one of his hands entwined with those of Syusuke's. He sighed. 'I have some explaining to do to Echizen.' Tezuka said in his thoughts. A few moments later, the door slowly went ajar. It was Nanako who answered the door. She's not looking anything happy at all, rather, she was looking worried. She didn't say a word as she opened the door to its fullest to reveal a not so happy group of people, waiting for the two of them.

"Syusuke's here. Thank you for allowing me to have some time with him." Tezuka said in a petite voice. He gently led Syusuke indoors.

He forced Syusuke to let go of his hands, which the tensai didn't agree to. "What's the matter, Kunimitsu?" He asked innocently.

"Nothing." Tezuka animatedly said. "I have to leave you to them." He said, not louder than a whisper. However, Nanako was just close by, so she heard it, too.

"Come, Syusuke. Ryoma would like to talk with Tezuka. Yumiko?" Nanako said while pulling Syusuke away from Ryoma and Tezuka. Yumiko quickly followed the two. The three entered the room where Ryoma works. It's the only room that has sound-proof walls.

"What will they talk about, Nanako-san?" Syusuke asked.

Nanako smiled to lighten the mood of the room. "They'll just talk about some matters concerning about your health."

Outside the room, the tension is very high. Not a word was spoken with the two tennis sensation. They just seem to exchange scary looks to each other. Seeing that none of the two would want to start the conversation, Oishi stood up and entered it. "Tezuka, I thought I told you not to meddle with Echizen and Fuji's relationship?"

"I didn't interfere with their relationship…" He was about to say more, but his attention was caught by Ryoma standing up and throwing a set of pictures at his feet. He picked them up. It was a picture of him and Syusuke on the bay earlier; it was a nice shot, too. Seeing he has no choice but to tell everything that had happened, he approached Ryoma's standing figure. "Echizen, this is not what you think it is…"

When Tezuka was close enough, Ryoma let his rage take over him and punched his former buchou hard on the face. Tezuka flew with the impact. "You know, one thing I realise just this evening is that you're a snake, biting the people that trust you at their back." Ryoma slowly walked towards Tezuka's fallen figure. "Syusuke trusted you to love him with the love he has showed you." He kicked Tezuka on the belly that sent the man curling and crippling in agony. "We trusted you not to do anything stupid." Once again, he kicked Tezuka.

He was about to kick once again, but Oishi stopped him from doing so. "Echizen, don't. Hurting him wouldn't do anything." Oishi said, pulling Ryoma away from Tezuka.

Eiji took the place of Ryoma and started talking to Tezuka. "Buchou, I respected you through all these times. Even though I see that you have hurt Fujiko very much, I still thought that you were a decent man and that you had a reason for leaving him." Eiji closed his eyes to stop the tears from falling. "But I guess, all the respect, all the time that I believed that you were good, is nothing. You didn't value the little things such as our trust and respect to you. Why, buchou? Why?" He said, bursting into a cry.

Oishi couldn't stand to sight of Eiji crying. He hurriedly left Ryoma and comforted Eiji. "It's alright, Eiji. I'm always here when you need a shoulder to cry on." He whispered to his red-haired lover while hugging him. He turned to Tezuka in a not so happy face. "Why do you have to hurt Fuji over and over again? Are you not comfortable in hurting him once that you have to hurt him once again? Do you want to see Echizen suffer? Do you WANT to see us suffer?" He asked, stressing on the word 'want'.

Tezuka managed to sit up. He soothed the pain on his belly with himself alone. "I didn't do anything. I just gave him a bouquet of flowers he once gave me and some of his memories sprang up." He explained in between breaths.

"AND YOU EXPECT US TO BELIEVE THAT?!" Ryoma bellowed as he stood up from where he was slightly meditating.

"It's the truth." Tezuka said, still panting for more air.

Ryoma was about to charge Tezuka, but Oishi grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. "Don't Echizen." He then turned to Tezuka, angrily. "Leave now. Don't make us do things that we would regret." He warned, standing mightily with two people in each of his arms.

Tezuka scurried as fast as he can to the front door and left. Upon hearing the sound of Tezuka's car deteriorating, Oishi let Ryoma go from his protective arms to help Eiji who has fallen asleep because of the depression he felt. "Cool down first, we'll be ready to leave when you are ok." Oishi instructed as he placed Eiji on a couch that was long enough for someone to sleep at.

Ryoma quickly took the shelter of a comfortable sofa and sat there, trying to steam out all the anger he felt inside with closed eyes. "Ball," he called out. A few moments later, he caught a stress ball with his hand without even looking at it. He nearly tore the stress ball apart with his monster grip. The stress ball was very useful, but it was already useless afterwards, since it gave in to Ryoma's strong clasp. He threw the ball to the trash bin and stood up. "Call Syusuke and the girls, let's head home. I'm tired." He said, pulling the keys from his pocket and unlocked the car remotely.

"What happened?" Yumiko quickly asked as Oishi stepped into the room they occupied.

Oishi placed a finger on his pouted lips and made a hissing sound. He then pointed to Eiji's sleeping figure on the couch. The three people clearly understood it and have held their questions until they had the opportunity to ask.

They rode silently. Not one word was spoken throughout the whole duration of the trip. Syusuke wanted to ask questions as to where Tezuka could have been, but the circumstances won't allow it. Yumiko and Nanako are twitching with curiosity about Ryoma and Tezuka's confrontation, but knowing that it didn't go well, they just held their questions to ask Ryoma when he's head is finally cleared. Oishi and Eiji rode on their car towards their home. Eiji is fast asleep from all the happenings of the evening.

Ryoma drove slowly, not wanting to quicken his speed. They arrived at their home at 9 in the evening. "Ryoma, are you hungry?" Nanako said before exiting the car.

"No." Ryoma answered plainly as he entered the house.

Yumiko patted his best friend on the back when she felt that Nanako felt relatively down. "It's ok, Nanako. He's just a little bit frustrated about what happened earlier. He'll get over it." Yumiko smiled and led Syusuke and Nanako in the house.

* * *

Nanako and Yumiko said their good-byes after cooking and eating a meal with Syusuke. They left Syusuke in Ryoma's hands, since they still have some matters to attend to at their own home. Syusuke carefully slipped into his pajama and tucked in bed, beside Ryoma.

"Can't sleep?" He asked, noticing Ryoma's still wide awake.

Ryoma shrugged and flipped to the other side, turning his back to Syusuke. "It's not like it's not normal." He intentionally flipped because the sight of Syusuke disgusted him, for some weird reasons. He somewhat remembers his encounter with Tezuka earlier in the evening.

Syusuke frowned and sat on his bed. "Where's Kunimitsu?" He asked, not minding if the circumstances allow it.

Ryoma angrily flipped to face Syusuke. "DON'T EVER MENTION HIS NAME IN THIS HOUSE!" He bellowed with full anger.

Syusuke's eyes flashed open in anger and irritation. "I'LL SAY WHAT I WANT…" He shot back in an angry manner.

"DON'T YOU REMEMBER THAT HE LEFT YOU?! YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH HIM ENDED ALREADY!" Ryoma roared in his loudest volume.

"LIAR! OUR RELATIONSHIP IS RUNNING PERFECTLY! I COULDN'T ASK FOR ANYTHING ELSE! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! NOW!" Syusuke shouted, pointing at the door. "GET OUT OF HERE!" He said, trying not to hurt Ryoma physically.

Ryoma just shot him an angry look before complying with his will. He stood up and walked to the door. He didn't even take one last look to Syusuke. He just left with his car and drove to wherever it would take him.

Syusuke meditated when the sound of the car deteriorated, he tried to remove all the anger he kept inside him. A few moments later, he grabbed the phone and dialled Tezuka's number that he had remembered just now. It rang twice before it was answered.

"Moshi moshi…" Tezuka greeted from the other end of the line.

"Kunimitsu, this is Syusuke." Syusuke stuttered.

"Syusuke? Are you ok? Did something happen?" Tezuka frantically asked.

"Come over here tonight, please. I don't care what your excuses are, just come here. I need you." The tensai said, suddenly bursting in tears.

"Thirty minutes." Tezuka said before dropping the line.

Syusuke wiped the tears away from his face and placed the phone back to its placeholder. He sighed as he stood up. His sleepiness has faded away, thanks to what had just happened. "I need a stress reliever." He said while scanning a rack full of games. "This should be good." He said as he pulled out a DVD labelled 'UFC Grand Prix'. He placed the disk to his emulator and started kicking some digital butts.

Syusuke was about to win when the door to his room flew open. "Syusuke! What happened? Where's Echizen?" Tezuka inquired as he stood still on the door post.

"We had a fight. I sent him away from my house." Syusuke innocently said as he punched his opponent right into the cheeks.

"Why did you do that?" Tezuka approached Syusuke who was sitting on the floor. He, too, sat on the floor.

"Because he was provoking me. He didn't want me to talk about you when he knows exactly that you are my boyfriend. The nerve of him." Syusuke said as he executed his terminating combo that knocked the opponent out. He put down the controller and faced that man that he 'love'. He was about to smile, but he notices the huge purple mark on Tezuka's cheeks. "What's that?" He asked, pointing at the mark.

"Oh nothing, I just happen to bump into things when I returned home." Tezuka explained falsely. It was clearly a mark of Ryoma's punch, but he can't say that to Syusuke, not when he had twisted Syusuke's memories already.

"You should be careful next time." He paused and smiled. "But it doesn't matter, you're here and everything's alright." He smiled and turned the emulator off. "Let's get some sleep. I want to forget everything already."

* * *

Ryoma showed up in the morning the next day, he wanted to apologize for his irrational behaviour the previous night. He walked to the front door and rang the bell. A few moments later, the door flew open and Tezuka showed up. He had his hair damp and a towel on his waist. "Echizen!" He exclaimed with a faint shock, like he had expected him, but still was shocked.

Ryoma was about to say something, most probably something bad, but Syusuke showed up from behind Tezuka, hair also damp and a towel wrapped on his waist. His eyes were burning with anger, but he managed to control it. "I'm here to apologize." Ryoma said, looking down on his feet.

A hand touched his shoulders. "It's alright." Syusuke said, with an innocent smile. "Everyone can't be too perfect."

"Thank you." Ryoma said, still looking down. "I'll be back later to get my things." He said as he ran to his car, hoping Syusuke wouldn't see him cry. He frantically started the car and speeded away. He stopped when he was at the country-side and poured all his tears out of him. He had never cried like this before. He felt mixed emotions on him. He felt angry when he saw Tezuka and Syusuke's half-naked body, but also, he felt depressed that Syusuke's so happy with Tezuka. 'How could everything turn upside-down? This is not what it's supposed to be.'

A few moments later, his phone rang. He didn't recomposed himself as he clicked the 'Answer' button and placing the phone to his ear. "Moshi moshi…" He greeted in a shaky voice.

"Ryoma? It's Yumiko. How's Syusuke? He doesn't answer his phone." Yumiko said in a worried tone.

"We broke up." He said as he flipped the phone close. He resumed crying his spirit off. A few minutes later, he grabbed his phone and dialled Nanako's number.

"Moshi moshi…" Nanako greeted in a sweet voice.

"Nanako, it's Ryoma. Get a plane ticket to L.A." He stuttered while crying. He dropped the call before Nanako could speak a word. 'This truly is good-bye, Syusuke. I hope you'll be happy.' He thought as he cried some more.

* * *

Oh my... what will happen to Syusuke and Fuji's love to each other?! will everything be alright, in the end? I just hope it will be... :)) :D hehehe... :D watch out... the next chapter's first half is already written... :)) :D hehehe... :D

How'd you like it? :D I hope you liked it much... ;)) :D hehhehe... :D The next chapter will be published as soon as it's finished... :)) :D hehehe... :D mean while... review, ok? :D heheh... :D

all the while... :D

-kitoyisme


	11. False Love

**Red Roses**

* * *

hey guys... I know a lot of you are heart-broken by the two previous chapters... hehehehe... :)) :D but don't worry... everything will turn out just fine... (or will it?) hehehehe... :) :D bwahahah... :D I don't know how to write a TezuFuji pairing scene... so please be satisfied by what I have made... :D ehhehehe... :D

Just to let you all know... the fic is nearly coming to an end... unless there will be some slight fixes... :D hehehe... :D

Reading this fic makes me happy, however, Reviewing would be appreciated... D: hehehe... :D

**Disclaimer: PoT isn't mine... however... there's a character there that isn't part of the PoT main characters... HE'S MINE!! BWAHAHAHA... :)**

* * *

**Chapter 11: False Love**

Ryoma secretly flew to L.A., USA. Only Nanako knew where he is. Syusuke and Tezuka closed the store that Syusuke once manage with the golden pair and Ryoma. Yumiko returned to her previous work before she worked for the photography shop. Nanako followed Ryoma to L.A. after settling everything that needs to be settled in Japan. Yuuta passed his board exam and is now a licensed lawyer.

Tezuka arrived at the home he shared with Syusuke looking tired. He sunk on the comfort of their bed. "Life has been very hard these days." He said out loud when he notices Syusuke's touch on his belly. He grabbed the hand and kissed it. "You seem to be happy today." He commented as he placed Syusuke's hand on his.

"You're the only reason I'm happy." Syusuke said as he placed a kiss on Tezuka's pink lips. "What do you think could I enjoy other than that?" He smiled and placed another kiss on the other man.

Tezuka smiled himself. "I love you so much, Syusuke." He said, placing a kiss on the tensai's forehead.

Syusuke looked at Tezuka in the eye. "I love you, too, Kunimitsu." He smiled and kissed Tezuka passionately on the lips. In a short while, the kiss lured Syusuke to climb on top of Tezuka. He started undressing the Tezuka's shirt and tasted every skin that his tongue would touch. "Kunimitsu… Is there something wrong?" Syusuke asked, noticing that the other man was quite passive.

Kunimitsu shook his head sideways. "No, don't mind me. I'm just thinking of something." He said, trying to comfort Syusuke. But inside him, he's having a quarrel with himself. The thought of Ryoma and Syusuke's relationship has once again struck him. 'What the hell am I doing?! I'm having sex with someone that I shouldn't!' He thought.

"Kunimitsu, I don't see that everything's alright. Let's stop this now until all is settled in." Syusuke said, pushing away from Tezuka.

"Thank you, Syusuke. I just need to think some things through." Tezuka said as he stood up and entered the bathroom. He sat at the toilet bowl and silently wept at what he had done. 'Why do I continue to live in a lie?! If I only told Syusuke the truth, everything should have been fine a long time ago.' He thought as he glanced at his weeping reflection on the mirror in front of him.

* * *

Six months had passed away quickly. Tezuka has been supporting Syusuke and his living with a job that pays relatively large, plus he had a massive amount of money stored on his bank accounts. They were having some quiet time on the living room while scanning through some magazines.

"Kunimitsu, have we visited the Serendipity Garden before?" Syusuke asked as he flipped through the pages of a magazine he's reading.

"I don't think so. Why?" Tezuka asked, not removing his eyes from the magazine that he was reading.

"Want to visit now? It's said to have a wonderful view of the city. Plus, it's a free park."

Tezuka placed his magazine down and flashed a smile in Syusuke's direction. "What are we waiting for?" He said as he stood up and grabbed the remote keys of the car from where it was kept. "Being always inside this house is kind of boring."

"I think so, too." Syusuke said as he stood up and went to the car.

The ride wasn't as smooth as expected. The traffic was kicking in the city streets and every car doesn't seem to move an inch. They're waiting for the traffic light to turn green so that they could advance. "The traffic isn't in favour on us, isn't it?" Syusuke smirked and looked at Tezuka.

Tezuka smirked himself and looked at Syusuke. "Is it obvious?" He asked sarcastically.

Syusuke removed his gaze from Tezuka. A short while later, his smile faded into a frown. "I don't know why I feel this, but I miss Echizen." He said, remembering the man that had spent innumerable days with him when he was still at the hospital.

Tezuka twitched at the sound of Ryoma's name. He suddenly remembered the foolish act he did. He had stolen Syusuke's love from him, and now, he's nowhere to be found. Tezuka always wanted to reconcile with Ryoma and wanted to ask him help on how to tell Syusuke about their false relationship, but his heart doesn't permit him to do so. He knew that his heart would only hurt when he'll let go of Syusuke again.

"What's the matter, Kunimitsu? The green light flashed a while ago." Syusuke said.

"Oh sorry." Tezuka said as he skimmed with the other vehicles on the streets. They are currently streaming through the empty streets of the country-side where few not many vehicles go to. His mind wasn't concentrating on driving. He was thinking about what he had done to Syusuke and Ryoma's relationship. 'This is not right. I should have told everything to Syusuke in the first place. Now, it's so hard to let go of him!'

"KUNIMITSU!!" Syusuke shouted that knocked Tezuka out of his thoughts. Tezuka looked at where they're headed to. His eyes enlarged as he sees that they are in collision to a huge tree. He closed his eyes and felt the inertia of the collision that knocked him out of consciousness.

* * *

When Tezuka finally woke up, the hurt on his forehead was the first he noticed. He rubbed it and found out that it was bleeding. The cut wasn't really deep, it was just painful. He glanced at the person that had occupied his mind before the collision. "SYUSUKE!" He gasped as he saw Syusuke drenched in blood.

He quickly and frantically grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialled 911. "We need an ambulance, quick! We're at the National Highway towards Serendipity Garden." He dropped the call and started tearing away his polo. He made a patch that he applied on Syusuke's wound on the forehead to stop the bleeding. 'SHIT! Where's that goddamn ambulance?!' He thought as he wiped Syusuke's face from blood.

A few moments later, the ambulance stopped behind them and first aiders started running to them. Tezuka stepped out of the car, signalling the first aiders to assist Syusuke who's bleeding intensely. The officers quickly crowded Syusuke, and in a short while, he's constrained on a stretcher board. The first aiders assisted Tezuka's wound and escorted the said man to the ambulance.

The ambulance skimmed through the streets quickly, almost flying. They were in the hospital in just a matter of minutes. Nurses started to take over the first aiders work and pulled Syusuke to the Emergency Room to treat the said man, while Tezuka was asked to wait in outside as a nurse will apply the needed ointments to his wound.

"Will everything be alright, nurse?" Tezuka asked politely, but the fear for Syusuke was in his voice.

"I think he'll be here for a short period of time. Don't worry too much; the best doctors are unto him." The nurse reassured Tezuka as she placed cotton on the wounded part of Tezuka's forehead. "This might hurt a bit; just tell me if it can't be endured any longer."

Tezuka nodded. He didn't mind the pain he felt on his forehead; he was more concerned about Syusuke's condition. The nurse had just finished applying the ointment when the doctor exited the Emergency Room. Tezuka quickly stood up and approached the doctor. "Doctor, how's the patient with chestnut-coloured hair?"

"Ah… He's going to have to undertake a surgery. We'll have to plaster a small crack on his skull. It would be an expensive operation, but it's what the patient just needs." The doctor said in a serious tone.

"Will Syusuke survive after the operation?" Tezuka asked after the doctor spoke.

"Even if the operation isn't successful, the patient would still live, but his head would surely break if it once again bump into another thing. Just prepare around 80,000. That should be enough to cover the expenses of the operation and the treatment that follows." The doctor said informatively.

"Thanks, doc." Tezuka said as he shook the doctor's hands. He watched as the doctor back away from him to attend the other patients before he spun around. His eyes stared frighteningly at the sight of Yumiko standing angrily at the front entrance of the hospital. He just watched as Yumiko seized him and grabbed his shirt on the chest. "Yu-Yumik-ko-san…" Tezuka stuttered.

"What did you do to him?" Yumiko hissed faintly, and undeniably angrily.

"Our car smacked on a tree while we're on our way to Serendipity Garden." Tezuka explained, but the fear couldn't be hidden from his voice.

"Ryoma wouldn't allow anything like this to happen to Syusuke." She hissed angrily before pushing Tezuka away. She sat at the bench nearby and started thinking and massaging her scalp. She looked at Tezuka who was still standing far from her and signalled him to come close. "I'm sorry, Tezuka. I should respect Syusuke's decision to love you." Yumiko said when Tezuka was an earshot away.

"Yumiko-san, Syusuke will have to undergo a surgery to completely seal a crack on his skull." Tezuka said, looking low on the floor. "I'll be the one responsible for Syusuke's expenses on the hospital, since I'm the reason why he has to take that surgery."

Yumiko rubbed Tezuka's back. "It's ok, Tezuka. We'll work hand-in-hand through all of these."

"Thanks, Yumiko-san." Tezuka said in a glad voice.

* * *

"Ohayoo, Yumiko-san." Tezuka greeted as he entered the room that Syusuke's occupying. He just came from a bank to withdraw a relatively large amount of money. He handed the entire amount he withdrew to Yumiko. "That's what the doctor says the operation costs." He said with a smile.

"I told you we'll half the expenses." Yumiko said with an indescribable face.

"That's right. That's only the operation, the treatment doesn't cover that." Tezuka smirked and moved towards Syusuke. "Yumiko-san, I want you to be honest with me." Tezuka said in a serious tone. He could see from the edge of his sight that Yumiko stood up, saying that she's serious. Tezuka sighed and started combing Syusuke's hair. "Do you think Ryoma would take care of Syusuke better?" He asked in a depressing tone.

"How could you ask such a thing?!" Yumiko asked. The boy's question has taken her in surprise that she took a step back.

"Just answer me honestly." Tezuka said, noticing that Yumiko would tell him a lie to lighten his mood.

Yumiko sighed. "Well, since you want me to be honest with you, Ryoma's a little bastard and he's very arrogant." Yumiko paused and walked towards Syusuke's other side. She combed Syusuke's chestnut-hair with her fingers. She smirked and said words that pierced Tezuka directly at the heart. "But he never left our Syusuke crying. He had been Syusuke's pillar of strength when everything else turned against him." She paused and breathed deeply. She glanced up at the glassed man on the other side of the bed with her smiling face. "So if you want to know who can take care of Syusuke better, it would be you, Tezuka. But if you also want to know who I believe Syusuke would want to be with, I won't think twice with Ryoma." Yumiko concluded.

Tezuka paused for a few moments. "I think so, too. But it's just so hard to let go of something that you love so much." Tezuka said as he sat beside Syusuke, clearing his bandaged forehead from hair.

Yumiko, too, sat on the bed. "You know what, Tezuka?" Yumiko started as she skimmed her hand on her brother's cheeks. Tezuka just gave him questioning glance as his reply. "The common misconception between 'like' and 'love' is that love is always two-way road. You can't say 'I love my phone' because your phone didn't say that it loves you. However, you can say that you like your phone, even if the phone didn't say that it likes you. In your situation, you love the old Syusuke, but you like the new one. Do you get it? The old Syusuke, the one that you grew with, is the one that you love. The new Syusuke, the Syusuke after you left, is the one that you like." Yumiko said in a puzzle.

"I understand, Yumiko-san." Tezuka said as he stood up. "I would clear things out to him when he'll be awake from the operation." Tezuka said as he exited the room.

Yumiko redirected his glance from Tezuka to Syusuke. Her smile faded away as she stood from the bed and fixed the blanket. "I just hope everything will be the way they're supposed to be when you wake up." She sighed as she placed a simple peck on Syusuke's bandaged forehead.

* * *

A few weeks later, Yumiko woke up with the sound of shouting and shrieking. She glanced at Syusuke's bed only to see frantic nurses crowding it. She stood up and was about to walk towards his mad brother when a nurse had pulled her wrist. The nurse shook her head. "He's going wild. It won't be safe to come close."

"He's my brother! I need to know what happened!" Yumiko said, trying to get out of the nurse's clasp, but she couldn't.

"Sedative! Sedative!" The head nurse shouted as a syringe was passed to her. A few minutes later, the effect of the drug has finally taken over and the mob earlier has finally gone to peace.

Yumiko's attention was caught by Tezuka who was sitting on the edge of the wall, like he had been knocked-out. Yumiko approached the said man silently and gracefully. "What happened, Tezuka?" She asked as she helped Tezuka stand up.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Tezuka woke earlier than Yumiko this day. He smiled at the sleeping tensai on the bed and approached the patient. He took a seat beside the bed and grabbed the tensai's hand. "Syusuke, you look so beautiful when you sleep." He said as he closed his eyes and kissed the soft hand he was caressing. And a few moments later, a hand smacked on his cheek hardly. _

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! WHERE'S RYOMA?!" Syusuke shouted as started kicked Tezuka away. He didn't mind the pain on his head; he just wanted Tezuka out of his sight. "GET OUT OF HERE!" He bellowed as he released a very strong kick that had exploded on Tezuka's belly. _

_Tezuka grunted in pain and agony as he flew to the edge of the wall. "NURSE!" He desperately called out with his loudest voice. "WE NEED A NURSE!" He shouted while Syusuke was still shouting._

_(End of flashback)_

* * *

"I see…" Yumiko said after she heard the story. "It looks like Syusuke's memory has finally returned, but it looks like he can't remember anything he did when he had lost his memory." She said as she approached the now sleeping tensai.

"Do you want me to get away from him?" Tezuka asked as he approached Yumiko.

"No. I want you to do a favour for Syusuke." Yumiko said as she stood up. She faced Tezuka in her most serious look. "I need you to know where Ryoma is." She said seriously. "I know you have many connections that could help with the search. I want you to use every connection you have to find him."

"I can do that, Yumiko-san." Tezuka said as he backed away from the lady. "But, can my connections work here? I want to know the news while watching over Syusuke." He said as he dug his pocket for his phone.

"That would be highly appreciated, Tezuka." Yumiko said, finally smiling.

Tezuka smiled in return before exiting the room.

* * *

"How's it coming, Ikki?" Tezuka asked, handing over a nice, hot cup of coffee to the working computer genius. Ikki is Tezuka's friend when he worked at the United States. He's good at computers and he hacks as a living.

"Fine. I just need to cut some scripts from running." He said, taking a sip from the hot coffee that was handed to him.

"Great then." Tezuka said, spinning around to talk to Yumiko. "Yumiko-san, I hope everything will be fine." He said in a low voice.

Yumiko gave him a pat on the shoulders and smiled. "Everything will turn out just fine, Tezuka."

Tezuka smiled back at Yumiko. After a while, his attention was caught by Syusuke who was glaring at him angrily. "Syusuke…" He said, not louder than a whisper.

"Haven't I told you to get out of here?!" Syusuke said, trying so hard to control the anger inside.

Tezuka was about to say something, but Yumiko butt-in quickly. "Hear him out, Syusuke. He has something important to say." Yumiko shot an angry glare at his brother to let him know that she's the boss around there.

"I'm not listening to him." Syusuke revolted, showing his angry look at his sister.

"You will lis…" Yumiko started, but Tezuka grabbed her hand and squeezed them gently.

Tezuka smiled at Yumiko before turning to Syusuke. "I just want to say to you that I'm deeply and sincerely sorry for everything that I had done to you. I shouldn't have broken up with you just because my parents didn't agree of you…"

"It's too late to start it again." Syusuke said angrily.

"I know it is, Syusuke. You have found happiness once again in Echizen's presence. But even that, I had destroyed…"

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Syusuke angrily shouted.

"Yes, I stole you from Echizen, and now, Echizen's gone missing, all because of me." Tezuka said. He looked down on his feet, trying to hide how embarrassed he was. "But I would do anything to reconcile with you and Echizen."

Syusuke angrily clenched the blankets into his fist. "BRING BACK RYOMA TO ME!" He bellowed in a very loud voice.

"We're working on it. Ikki, here, is looking at his last transactions on his bank account to see his location." Tezuka said, pointing at Ikki.

"Found him." Ikki reported as he relaxed unto the couch. He spun his laptop around and showed Yumiko and Tezuka where Ryoma is currently staying. "L.A., U.S.A." He said out loud so that Syusuke could hear.

"I'll go there." Syusuke said, jumping out of his bed. A few moments later, he collapsed right back into it. "Ouch… My head… it hurts…" He said, caressing his head.

Yumiko chuckled at his brother's irrational act. "Let's keep it mind over matter, shall we?" She said as she helped Syusuke into a comfortable position. "We can go there once you are ready to do so."

* * *

I sincerely believe that the flashback is so OP (out of place) bwahahah... :)) :D however... we can do nothing about it, can we? :) bwahahaha... :D it's just the best I could think of... :D heehhe... :D

continue to review, ok? :D it will greatly affect the proceeding chapters... :D hehehe... :D

all the while... :D

-kitoyisme


	12. Trusting Once Again

**Red Roses**

* * *

hey guys... did you like the previous chapter? :D hehe... :D I have been quite busy lately... I just want to make as much fics as I can before classes will begin... I most probably can't write anything on June 2 and 3 (that's monday and tuesday), I have this freshmen orientation that I have to attend to at the university i'm going to attend to... Life is just so hard sometimes... tsk... tsk... tsk... :D

This is a somewhat short chapter (compared to the previous chapters)... hehehehe... :D so you could get over it for a shorter period of time... :D hehehe... :D

Don't forget to post a review... :D hehehe... :D it's really nice to hear from the readers... :D

**Disclaimer: PoT isn't mine, ok? :D hehehehe... :D **

* * *

**Chapter 12: Trusting Once Again**

"Ohayoo." Tezuka greeted as he entered the room that Syusuke occupies. Syusuke wouldn't allow him to sleep in his room, so Tezuka would return to his home at night and return early the next morning. Yumiko stayed on the room 24/7 to guard Syusuke, in case the worst could ever happen.

"Ohayoo." Yumiko greeted back. Syusuke shrugged as his reply, not like it's not the usual reply. "Looks like Syusuke want to take a stroll at the garden. Would you like to take him out?" Yumiko said in a happy mood.

Syusuke turned around so that his back would face Tezuka. "I'm fine now. No need to worry." He said, trying to evade some time with Tezuka.

Yumiko laughed out loud. "No need to be shy, Syusuke. You also need the fresh air." She diverted her glance from Syusuke to Tezuka. "The doctor said that he would need a crutch to walk. He has trouble in balance because of the operation."

"Ok." Tezuka smiled and approached Syusuke and sat at the edge of the bed. "Yumiko will get mad at you if you wouldn't comply with what she wants." He grabbed Syusuke's crutches and handed it to the tensai. "Here's your walking stick. Let's get going, the sun is very favourable for a walk." Tezuka said with a smile as he stood up. He offered a hand to Syusuke, which Syusuke slapped away. He just smiled and backed away as the tensai stood up.

"Let's go." Syusuke said in his uninterested tone. He took a step once at a time carefully, trying to trip over some rough surfaces. Tezuka would offer help every once in a while, but he would neglect, whatever the circumstances are.

"Don't go too fast, Syusuke. We're at the stairs." Tezuka warned as they approached the stairs of the main entrance. As usual, Syusuke played deaf once again and quickened his pace. As expected, he slipped at the stairs. Tezuka quickly caught the tensai in his muscular arms. He lifted the tensai in the same manner a groom would to his bride. He smiled. "I told you not to go too fast." He gently dropped Syusuke to his feet and handed him the crutch that lay on the marbled floor.

"Thanks." Syusuke said, not really much happy.

Tezuka just smiled and allowed Syusuke to lead the way, being very attentive if ever Syusuke would once again take a fall. He felt very pleased, because once again, Syusuke's talking to him with a tone anything but angry. 'He hasn't talked to me like that in weeks.' He smiled at the thought of having Syusuke trust him again.

"Tezuka." Syusuke said in the usual way he talks to Tezuka. "We'll cross the street already, what are you waiting for?"

"Sorry." Tezuka said as he snapped out of his trance. "Let's go." He accompanied Syusuke as they crossed the street to a park where a tennis court could be seen. They watched carefully as a ball is being rallied by two random people. "Syusuke." Tezuka started.

Syusuke raised an eyebrow that from Tezuka won't see from his point of view. "What?"

"Do you miss him?" Tezuka asked.

"Of course I miss him! What kind of question is that?!" Syusuke said in a little bit louder voice.

Tezuka turned complete to face Syusuke. "Then recover quickly. I'm sure Echizen's waiting for you for a very long time already." He said with a smile.

"I know that." Syusuke said, turning around so that his back would face Tezuka. He walked towards the shade of an old tree and sat at its roots. He sighed as Tezuka sat beside him. "You know what; I have to tell you something so that your hopes won't get too high." He said in a semi-angry tone.

Tezuka glanced fearfully at the tensai. "What is it, Syusuke?"

"I don't trust you one bit. After everything that you have done, it takes more than good deeds and sweet talks to make me trust you again." He paused and breathed deeply. "I just want you to be aware of that." He said in a conclusive manner.

"I know." Tezuka answered as he removed his glance from Syusuke. "That's why I'm not rushing things through. You can take your time."

"Don't you get it?!" Syusuke shot angrily. "I might never trust you again!"

Tezuka twitched at the thought that Syusuke had given on his mind. He took a minute to recompose himself before speaking a word once again. "It doesn't matter. What matters now is that you have forgiven my past mistakes."

"But… ugh!!" Syusuke grunted as he stood up. He started walking quickly to some random directions. "Don't follow me." He said angrily. He stopped walking when he felt that he had overdone his legs for the time being. He took a seat at a concrete bench and just rested for a while, trying to let the anger inside him fade away. "That Tezuka!" He said angrily as he picked some small stones on the earth beneath him. He started throwing it in any random direction. "He's so… ugh!!" He grunted as he lost the words that he was going to say.

"Ouch!" A voice exclaimed. Syusuke stopped throwing the stones, noticing that it was the stone he threw that hit the unsuspecting man on the head. The two men beside him started rubbing the sore on the back of his head, that made Syusuke's victim shout in pain. All three of them looked in Syusuke's direction at the same time.

Syusuke trembled in fear as the three gangsters walked in a quick pace in his directions. "W-what will y-you do t-to me?" Syusuke stuttered as the three men were grinning naughtily at him.

"A patient, huh?" The centre, who seems to be the leader of the three-man gang, said. "You dare to throw a stone at me, when you can't even put up a good fight?!" He said, laughing hysterically. He nodded to the person on his right, and a few moments later, Syusuke's crutch is at their possession.

"Give that back!" Syusuke angrily said as he reached for the piece of metal the gang is waving in mid-air.

"You want this?" The leader teased and passed the crutch to the person on his right. "You have to catch it." The three broke in laughter as they stepped away from Syusuke. Syusuke, seeing that the other person really won't give him his walking tool, he picked up relatively large stones and threw them at the three gangsters, hitting the leader on the face. "Why you!" He said in a very angry tone. He seized walked to the man angrily. He was about to give Syusuke a punch when he felt a strong hand clasping his wrist tightly.

"Don't you know how to pick on someone your own size?" Tezuka said heroically.

"It just so happens that I do." He grabbed a knife tucked into his belt with his other hand. "Say good-bye to the world you loved!" He said with a green as he was about to plunge the knife into Tezuka's belly.

Tezuka luckily grabbed the man's fist before it had touched his clothing. "You were wrong to pick on someone helpless." Tezuka said as he broke the wrist of the man with a mighty twist. The man was sent shouting in pain at his injured wrist. Tezuka grabbed the knife that had fallen from the leader's hand. "Grab him and get him out of here." Tezuka instructed the two other gangsters, which they readily complied.

"You were good." Syusuke said, smiling at his hero.

Tezuka threw the knife on a nearby garbage bin and smiled at Syusuke. "It was nothing, just something I have to learn when I'm in the dark streets." He picked up Syusuke's crutch and handed it to the tensai. "We should get going already, it's getting very hot." Tezuka complained as he assisted Syusuke to stand, now, without Syusuke resisting.

* * *

Syusuke spent the remaining hours of the day under the safety of the hospital. For some unknown reason, he began trusting Tezuka the way he had trusted him years ago. He still longed to see Ryoma, but now, he's enjoying the company of Tezuka as a friend.

"Yumiko-san, Syusuke, it's already 10 in the evening. I'll be going already." Tezuka said as he stood up from where he was sitting.

"Alright, Tezuka. You be careful." Yumiko said as she escorted Tezuka to the door.

Tezuka was about to exit the room when Syusuke spoke. "Wait…" He started to grab the attention of the two. "If you want, Kunimitsu, you could sleep here tonight." He said with a sweet smile on his face.

Yumiko, too, smiled and seized her brother to give him a hug while Tezuka just stood on the door, smiling. "Alright." Tezuka said as he closed the door and joined Yumiko and Syusuke's cuddling.

* * *

It's short, didn't I tell you? :D hehehe... :D it's pretty good, now that Syusuke is finally comfortable with Tezuka... :D hehehe... :D now... the only problem is Ryoma... :D ooohhhh... but do continue to read... :D hehehe... :D there's something that you should find out in the next chapter... :D hehehe... :D I won't give a hint, since I know all of you will be spoiled of the surprise... :D hehehe... :D

now that you have read the chapter... it's time now to send a review, isn't it? begging position please!!

all the while... :D

-kitoyisme


	13. Irrational Behaviour

**Red Roses**

* * *

hey guys... :D heheheh... :D the previous chapter was quite a success (according to the ever so wonderful reviewers :D) hehehe... :D Thanks to all that reviewed so far... and to everyone that plans to review... ;D hehehe... ;D Thank you! :D ehhehe... :D

This chapter will cover on Syusuke, Tezuka, and Ikki's trip to L.A. hehehe... :D just to let you all know... I haven't been to L.A. yet... so the addresses here are just make believe... :D ok? i have no idea if they really exist or not... hehehe... :D however, I know that there's a hotel named Marriott... I don't have anything to do with that hotel chain... :D ok? :D hehehe... just to get things straight... :D

Reviewing is highly appreciated... don't you think? :D heheheh... :D

**Disclaimer: PoT isn't mine... so is the Marriott Hotels... :D hehehehe... :D**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Irrational Behaviour**

"I'm done." Tezuka said as he placed his last piece of extra clothing in the closet. They have just arrived at L.A. after the long flight from Tokyo. Syusuke's recovery was quite fast that he's already out of the hospital in two weeks after the gang incident at the park. Tezuka also paid Ikki's plane fair and all of his expenses through the entire trip. They took the privilege of staying in a very fine hotel, near where Ryoma lives.

"Finished." Ikki said as he folded his bag and tucked it under the closet. "Where's Fuji-san?"

"Done a while ago." Syusuke said as he stepped out of the bathroom. "You can call me Syusuke." He took a seat on his bed. He scanned the whole room with his cerulean eyes before locking them on Tezuka. "Can we go meet with Ryoma, now?"

Tezuka diverted his gaze from Syusuke and redirected it to the computer expert. "Where'd you say Echizen lives, again?"

Ikki fished his laptop from where it was placed. He flipped it open and typed something that no one could comprehend. "#36 Vancouver Drive, Garfield Homes. I can see a route that will take us there." He reported.

"Good then." Tezuka said as he stood up. "Can you find the nearest car-rental store from here?"

"According to this map, it's only 3 blocks away from us." Ikki pointed to a direction where the firm could be found.

"Great!" He once again fixed his gaze on Syusuke, still sitting at the comfortable bed. "We'll need a car. Do you want to drive?" Tezuka smiled slyly and started moving to the door, not waiting for his other friends.

* * *

Ryoma's life had been very lonely ever since the day he left Syusuke. He frequently locks himself in his room and cries when the memory of him and Syusuke would revisit him. He tried so hard to forget Syusuke and move on with his life, but somehow, whatever his eyes see, Syusuke's image would always appear in his mind. He even stopped playing tennis, thinking that if he would set foot on a court once again, his desire to return to Syusuke would be very strong that he may not be able to contain it. "What are you thinking?" Nanako placed supporting hand on Ryoma's shoulders.

"The usual," He said bluntly. He grabbed for the tea that his cousin handed to him.

"Ooh… Ryoma, if you really miss Syusuke that much, why won't you come back to him once again?" Nanako asked.

"What would I find if I'll go back to Japan, ne Nanako?" He asked quickly and brusquely. "It would only hurt me more if I'll see Syusuke in that bastard's arms!" He said in a louder voice.

"Alright, Ryoma." Nanako sighed, and a deep silence followed. "Listen, Ryoma," Nanako started. "I have to go to somewhere. Be careful, ok? There's some food in the fridge. If you're hungry, just get something to eat. If you want to have some fresh air, the keys are in the kitchen." Nanako stood up and walked towards the front door. "Good-bye, Ryoma."

Ryoma just nodded in reply. He just sat at the couch for a very long time, not moving a single inch. After around five minutes or so, he stood up and took a bath. He planned to take a walk around the neighbourhood. He needed the fresh air and something to do around the house. He finished attending to his hygiene in a short time. "What will I wear?" He said out loud as he stood in front of his closet with only a towel wrapped around his waist. His eyes locked on short pants hanging along with other short pants. "This should be good." He said as he pulled the said shorts and noticed that it was Syusuke's gift to him. He smiled nostalgically as the memory flashed back to his mind. He snapped out of it a few moments later.

He quickly picked a random shirt and wore it as fast as possible, trying to avoid anything that would make him think of Syusuke again. "Lousy shorts!" He ranted as he quickened his pace of wearing his attire. He quickly ran down the stairs and to the kitchen. He had trouble finding the keys that Nanako hid. "Where are those keys?!" He asked loudly even though he knew that no one would be listening. "OUCH!" He exclaimed as his head bumped onto the hanging cabinet of kitchen-wares. As he was soothing the sore on his head, the keys fell from the cabinet that he bumped onto. "Lousy cabinet!" He ranted as he walked in a quick pace from the kitchen to the front door. He stopped when he had entered the living room. "WHO LET YOU IN?!" He bellowed as he saw Tezuka's tall figure.

"The front door was open, so I took the privilege of entering." Tezuka said in an innocent manner. "Echizen, we need to talk."

"We don't have matters to take about anymore. Get out." He said stoically.

"It's about Syusuke. He got his memory back."

"And what about it? I'm sure hope he's happy with you." Ryoma said as he walked towards the front door which was right behind Tezuka.

Tezuka caught Ryoma's elbow. "He wants to be with you again." Tezuka said in a bold way.

"I'm through with him. I don't love him anymore." Ryoma said even though deep inside, he also wanted to see and touch Syusuke again. His anger had just taken over him, that's why he replied bitterly against Tezuka. "You can have him again if you want to." He said as he pulled his elbow from Tezuka's touch. He stopped walking when he took his first step out of the house. His eyes enlarged as he saw Syusuke leaning on the wall, looking down with his hair covering his face. "Syusuke…" He breathed out.

Syusuke didn't say a word to Ryoma. He just walked away from the man he continued to love. "Let's go, Kunimitsu." He said as stepped out of the porch.

Tezuka followed him, but stopped to say a word to Ryoma. "If only you had controlled your anger…" He said in an angry manner and continued to walk to the car parked on the street. As soon as Tezuka entered the car, it drove quickly downhill.

Ryoma ran quickly towards the streets, with the intention of talking to someone that clearly has been hurt. But the car was already gone when he reached the streets. Nonetheless, he continued to run to the direction the car had manoeuvred. "SYUSUKE!" He shouted, not caring if the other people around him are disturbed or not. He stopped when his feet couldn't continue anymore. "Syusuke…" He said faintly as tears began pouring from his eyes. A few moments later, rain began to pour violently, but he didn't move an inch. He just let the rain drench him in his stupidity.

"RYOMA! WHY ARE YOU STAYING IN THE RAIN?!" Nanako angrily shouted as she placed a huge umbrella under Ryoma. "STAND UP!" She commanded angrily.

Ryoma sat up and faced Nanako with his weak, emotional face. "Syusuke's here, Nanako. He's here." Ryoma said in a crying manner.

"We'll talk about this back home." Nanako said, still angry. They walked silently to their home for the past couple of months. Not one word was spoken between the two cousins. Ryoma sulked under the umbrella Nanako had held over him. Nanako was enraged by Ryoma's irrational actions. "Rinse off." Nanako commanded as they entered the house.

Ryoma complied with what his cousin had asked him to do. He slowly walked to the bathroom and took a hot shower. "Syusuke…" He breathed out as he let the warm water stream down his body. He leaned his back on the wall and stared blankly into space. Tears began to fall on his cheeks and mix with the warm water from the shower. He curled into a ball and began to think of anything that he could do to once again find Syusuke.

"Ryoma… I have to talk to you, finish rinsing quickly." Nanako commanded, sounding as calm as possible.

Ryoma stood up from his sulking moment and dried himself with a towel. He looked at his reflection at the huge mirror on the bathroom. "Thanks to your pride, you might never see Syusuke again. Nice going, Ryoma. You really did well…" He said sarcastically at his stoic and lifeless image at the mirror. He gave a sigh and turned his back to his reflection.

As soon as he stepped out of the bathroom, Nanako embraced him in a tight hug. "I'm sorry I shouted at you earlier, Ryoma. I was just angry at you because you might get sick." She said in her most comforting words. "But what really happened, Ryoma? I know you wouldn't' do such irrational acts if nothing motivated you to do so. I want to know what happened."

Ryoma just looked down on his wet feet. "I have been a very stupid person, Nanako. Tezuka came inside the house earlier. He wanted me to be with Syusuke once again. But I didn't listen to him, I always countered every word he says. I said so many bad things about Syusuke, to try to tell myself that I have spent all these time to kill my love for Syusuke. And Syusuke's waiting outside of the house, listening to whatever we were talking." Ryoma looked up and stared into Nanako's eyes. "I have hurt Syusuke, Nanako. I've hurt him." Ryoma's tears began to spill into his cheeks. His eyes were already sore with all the crying he did.

"Stop crying, Ryoma." Nanako comforted Ryoma with a hug. "No one is perfect." She said, trying to make Ryoma feel comfortable.

"I'm afraid to lose him completely, Nanako." Ryoma said in the middle of sobs.

"We'll make sure you won't." Nanako said in a concluding manner, almost sounding hopeful.

* * *

Upon entering their room, Syusuke made a quick dash to the bathroom and locked it. There, he cried like he had never cried before. "Why, Ryoma?! Why?!" He whispered as he punched the walls until blots of blood formed on his knuckles. He sat on the floor and leaned on the wall that he had punched. He just poured all his bad feelings inside the bathroom. A short while later, a knock on the door caught his attention. "Leave me alone!" Syusuke shot back.

"Syusuke, we have to talk." Tezuka said as he continued to knock on the door.

"I told you to leave me alone!" Syusuke repeated.

"I won't leave you alone, Syusuke. I'm your friend, and I'm here to help you with whatever trouble you have inside you." Tezuka comfortingly said.

Syusuke, seeing that Tezuka could be the one that could help him with his troubles, stood up and opened the door. He stepped out passively, still looking down on his feet. "Alright." He said in a low voice.

Tezuka gave a signal to Ikki that made Ikki run to the bathroom and lock the door behind him. "A guy's got to go when a guy's got to go." Tezuka joked, trying to lift up the mood of Syusuke. He walked towards the nearest bed and sat there. He signalled Syusuke to sit beside him, and Syusuke readily complied. "Are you mad about what happened earlier?"

Syusuke nodded in response. "I have never imagined him feel that way towards me." Syusuke admitted as a tear fell from his eye.

Tezuka wiped the tracks the tear left. "Maybe he doesn't feel that way to you." Tezuka said in a happier mood. "Maybe he only said that because he was still angry at me."

"It doesn't matter; he said those words about me." Syusuke's tears are pouring more often now.

"Would you ask for some clarifications?"

"No. It's very clear to me already." Syusuke said in a concluding manner, ending the conversation.

"Ok, if that's what you want." Tezuka reached over and hugged the tensai tightly. "Just remember that you have many friends, and that your friends are always there to help you with any circumstances you'll experience."

"Thank you so much for everything you've done, Kunimitsu." Syusuke said as tears began to pour once again.

* * *

Yumiko was happily folding her shirts and blouses at her residence when her phone rang. She reached over the loudly ringing phone and looked at the caller ID. "Nanako's finally calling me!" She said out loud before he answered her phone. "Moshi moshi, Nanako! It's been a long time since I heard from you!"

"I know! It's been what? 8 months?" Nanako said from the other end of the line.

"It's been that long?! Wow! So, how have you been?" Yumiko chatted as she continued to her previous work.

"Wait, Yumiko. I'll chat with you later; we have so many things to catch up to." Nanako said in her happy tone. "For now, I need to know where Tezuka and Syusuke are staying here in L.A. Do you have any idea where they live?" Nanako said, suddenly in her serious tone.

"Hmm… Tezuka made reservations at a hotel named 'Marriott Hotel'. Why?"

"Nothing, I have to hang up already. I'll call you later, ok? Sayounara." Nanako said.

"Sayounara, Nanako." Yumiko said before hanging up. She got worried and dialled Tezuka's phone.

"Moshi moshi, Yumiko-san." Tezuka greeted from the other end of the line.

"Kunimitsu, how are things there?" Yumiko asked in a worried tone.

"Fine, I guess. Looks like we'll be home earlier than expected." Tezuka reported.

"Ooh… So I guess the trip wasn't quite a successful one…" Yumiko concluded. "Alright, Kunimitsu. Thank you for everything."

"It's nothing." Tezuka reassured from the other line. "Yumiko-san, I have to hang up, now. Sayounara."

"Sayounara." Yumiko said in her passive voice before hanging up.

* * *

looks like, Ryoma's pride has taken a wrong turn for him... tsk... tsk... tsk... what will ever happen to the two of them?! Will Tezuka ammend the relationship that he has broken? oh what will ever happen?

just let the reviews come!! hehehe... :D it'll be highly, extremely appreciated... :D

all the while... :D

-kitoyisme


	14. Finding Syusuke

**Red Roses**

* * *

hey guys... :D hehehe... :D it's been a while... um... three days was it? well... enough of your waiting... hehehe... here's the next chapter to my best story (yet) :D hehehehe... :D I'm really happy from the feedbacks of my readers... :D you don't know how happy I am about it... :D hehehe... :D

so this chapter takes over at the time Yumiko finishes her conversation with Nanako on the phone (refer to previous chapter) :D also... the previous chapter ended with a sulking Ryoma... but here, Ryoma's mood has been lifted by Nanako already... I don't know how she would do it... I hope you'd still continue reading even though I have told you about that... :D hehehe... :D

Please do support this story... :D hehehe... :D reading and reviewing will make me feel the warmth of your support... :D hehehe... :D

**Disclaimer: PoT isn't mine... all the characters belong to someone else... I hold no rights about them...**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Finding Syusuke**

"Marriott Hotel." Nanako said as she boarded the car that Ryoma owned. "Let's go." She signalled as Ryoma roared the engine into life. It's a very good thing Nanako had imprinted on Ryoma's mind that there is no point in sulking over what had happened and that they needed action. She has reinforced Ryoma with a determined attitude.

They skimmed through the streets of L.A. at top speed. Pedestrians jumped for their life away from the path that the car is going to take. Not one word was spoken between the two cousins; only the sound of the engine could be heard inside the shiny Mercedes.

Ryoma put the car into a sudden stop that could've made Nanako fly forward, if not for the seatbelt. The two quickly unstrapped their seatbelts and bolted out of the car in a flash. Nanako approached the police officers that followed them through the prestigious hotel as Ryoma dashed towards the main desk. "Syusuke Fuji." He said as he panted for air.

The receptionist typed Syusuke's name on the computer, half a minute passed and still no results of any Syusuke Fuji. "No one has checked in with the name Fuji, Syusuke yet, sir." He said.

"That can't be possible!" Ryoma ranted out loud, still trying to catch his breath. "I'm pretty sure that…" Ryoma didn't finish as he remembered very vital information. "Try Kunimitsu Tezuka." He said quickly.

The receptionist, who was shocked by Ryoma's sudden outburst, typed Tezuka's name quickly. He scanned through the entries that resulted on the search. "Checked out, sir, 15 minutes ago." He reported, looking at Ryoma in the eyes.

"Shit!" Ryoma hissed as he made a quick dash towards the commotion that Nanako's taking care of. He faced the officers. "We are quite busy now." He said seriously. "One of you can ticket me on the way to the airport." He then faced Nanako. "Has Tezuka been answering the calls?"

Nanako shook her head in denial. "He put off his phone a while ago."

"Excuse me, sir. I need your license." One of the two policemen said. "We can't go to the airport; we were assigned inside this vicinity."

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. He rolled his eyes and sighed. "There's nothing that money can't handle." He said as he grabbed his wallet from his pocket. He pulled a large amount of bill from it and handed it to the police. "I'll give you this if we'll just forget about it, what do you think?" Ryoma asked in an intimidating manner.

"I-I don't know, sir..." The policeman that once had spoken to Ryoma said. "We have a code to…"

"Done!" The other policeman said as he grabbed the bill from Ryoma. "I'm sure you're quite busy, so get on your way." He said as he pulled his partner towards their car.

Ryoma drove to the airport faster, he wanted to catch Syusuke before he flies back home. "When will the next flight to Japan be?" He asked without removing his eyes from the road their taking.

"Give me a minute." Nanako said as she scanned through the search results her wi-fi enabled phone gave her. "It says here that the next scheduled flight will be in five minutes time. Let's just hope that the rain has stalled the flight." She said, putting her phone back to her pocket.

A few minutes later, Ryoma pulled over in front of the departure area. They stepped out of the car and noticed that there is no hint of rain on the concrete streets of the airport. "Nanako, I thought there was a heavy rain a while ago?" He asked, walking in a fast pace.

"Looks like the rain opt not to pour on this part of the town." Nanako answered jokingly, trying to catch up with Ryoma's fast paced walking.

Ryoma didn't reply; he scanned through the huge digital board for any flight to Japan. He spots the entry that he was looking for, changing its status from 'Boarding' to 'Departed'. He glanced through the glass wall on the right side of him and saw a plane lifting off of the ground. He cringed at the spot he was standing. Tears began pouring once again on his face. Loud roars are heard from the outside, raindrops instantly followed the banging of thunders. "Syusuke…" He whispered as Nanako grabbed his hand for support.

"We'll follow him to Japan, Ryoma. Let's go home and pack. I'll find the earliest flight to Japan." Nanako said as she tugged Ryoma away from his trance. "Everything's going to be alright, Ryoma. I'll tell Yumiko to expect us."

Ryoma didn't say a word; he just let the tears flow from his eyes. He blamed himself for having Syusuke leave him. If not because of his indignant behaviour against Tezuka, Syusuke wouldn't leave him for good. 'I have trained all these time to forget my love for Syusuke for that situation, but the hurt in his eyes… I have inflicted those hurt in his eyes…' He thought as he sank to the floor, sitting helplessly at the glass tiled flooring.

"Ryoma! Stand up!" She said in a low voice as she grabbed Ryoma's hand and pulling the genius tennis player upward. "Don't let Syusuke wait for you at Japan!" She said, finally having Ryoma pulled upward. She dragged Ryoma gently to their car, which Ryoma didn't oppose. "I'm driving." She said as she placed Ryoma to the passenger seat.

"Do you think Syusuke would want to see me again after hearing the things that I have said?" Ryoma asked, still weeping.

"I know he wants to see you again. You only have to explain why you have said those things." She answered truthfully. "Don't worry about it. I'll find a way so that you and Syusuke could talk things through. All you have to do is take care of yourself and be prepared for your confrontation with Syusuke." Nanako smiled and drove the car at a slow pace.

Throughout the whole duration of the trip, not one word escaped from Ryoma's mouth. Nanako would every now and then try to start a conversation, but Ryoma would just nod and look at the window. He felt extremely down; not even Nanako, who's a professional in lightening the mood of Ryoma, could do anything at the current situation of his cousin. 'What am I going to do with him? He's pulling himself down.' She thought as she made a sharp turn on a silent street.

A few minutes later, Nanako stopped and looked at Ryoma, who was still looking blankly out the window. "We're here." She said, noticing that Ryoma didn't move an inch. Ryoma just nodded and opened his door. He walked lifelessly to the porch. Nanako placed a hand on his shoulders. "Everything will be alright, Ryoma. I'm pretty sure of it." She smiled.

Ryoma smiled back sweetly, and after a very long time, he finally spoke. "I believe in what you can do, Nanako. I believe that you can do everything you said you would." He smiled and went inside the house. "I won't ever doubt your abilities again. I'll pack my things, just like what you told me to do." He said as he walked towards his room.

Nanako smiled at the optimism of her cousin. She grabbed her phone and dialled a travel agency. "Hello, when will be the next flight to Japan?" She asked happily. "Tonight? 8 PM? Can you still book two people on that flight? The names are Nanako Mieno and Ryoma Echizen. I'll come by later for the tickets. Thank you." She hung up walked towards her room. "It's a very good thing that Ryoma's finally looking at the bright side."

* * *

"Ryoma! Are you ready?" Nanako shouted as she pulled her luggage bag out of her room. "We have to go, or we'll miss the flight."

"I'm coming!" He replied back as he strapped his backpack on his back. He didn't bring many shirts and pants; he just packed enough set of clothing for approximately three days. "Have you called a cab already?" He asked as he slipped on his shoes.

"He's waiting outside, already." Nanako said as she pulled her huge, rolling luggage bag out of the door. The taxi driver promptly helped Nanako with her bag. "Thank you." She said sweetly at the kind driver before turning to Ryoma.

"Let's go." Ryoma said, carrying his backpack. "Have you contacted nee-san again?"

"Thanks for reminding me!" Nanako said happily. "I haven't informed her yet that we're coming." She smiled and dialled Yumiko's number on her phone as they walked towards the cab. The call wasn't answered; it just went dead. Nanako dialled again, but still, it wasn't answered. 'That's weird… Yumiko doesn't answer my call.' She thought, carefully not saying it out loud because it might trigger Ryoma to emotionally break again.

"What's wrong, Nanako?" Ryoma asked, noticing the worried look on Nanako's face.

"Oh nothing… It's just; Yumiko's busy to answer her phone. I guess we can't tell her anything about our surprise trip to Japan." Nanako covered up.

A few minutes later, the driver pulled over. He glanced at Ryoma who was pulling out his wallet. "Here you go. Just keep the change." Ryoma said, handing over 70 to the driver.

The driver smiled and stepped out of his cab. He lifted Nanako's rolling travel bag out of the luggage compartment and handed it Nanako, who was at his side. He then grabbed Ryoma's light bag and handed it to the green-haired man. "Thank you very much, sir. I hope you'll have a wonderful trip ahead of you." He kindly said.

Nanako replied with a thank you while Ryoma just smiled and turned away, pulling Nanako's bag. He let Nanako do all of the transactions as he placed the bags on the X-ray machines for inspections. "Where's your passport, sir?" The kind lady asked Ryoma who was patiently waiting for the inspection to finish.

Ryoma handed the lady his passport. Nanako sprang up from behind him and gave her passport to the lady. "I'm with him." She said to the lady, who was about to tell Nanako to move to the back of the line. The lady continued her work on inspecting the two people's luggage. After a few moments, they were asked to proceed to the waiting area for the plane to position itself.

"Is everything alright, Nanako?" Ryoma asked as they walked towards two vacant seats.

"Everything's running smoothly. I didn't contact Yumiko anymore; the airport management asked to put off my phone because it was making some slight interference on their navigation system." Nanako reported in detail. "Turn your phone off, too."

"Ok." Ryoma complied with Nanako's demands and placed the phone back to his pocket. "Nanako, what time will we arrive in Japan?"

"Hmm… If we'll leave at 8, and if the travelling time is only 5 hours, then we'll most likely arrive at 5 in the afternoon. We'll inform them that we're in Japan when we've already arrived." Nanako said with a slight smile.

Ryoma, too, smiled.

* * *

Ryoma and Nanako arrived at the airport earlier by an hour. The feeling of nostalgia came into their senses as they streamed through the busy streets of the city they once called their home. They had discussed and decided that they wouldn't call anyone yet. They'll just make a surprise visit to everybody.

Ryoma couldn't contain himself on his seat; he twitches in any random direction, watching the people as they pass by his window. Nanako notices his slight movements, and it made her chuckle. "Excited?" She asked.

Ryoma looked at his cousin and smiled. "More of nervous…" He admitted and continued looking outside of the car. "I feel very anxious, Nanako. I don't know why." He expounded in a worried tone.

Nanako chuckled harder. "You are excited." She started, but then she cleared her throat to make things more serious. "Everything's going to be alright, Ryoma. No need to worry." She smiled to show her full, undiminished support to Ryoma.

Ryoma glanced again at his cousin with a sweet smile. "I believe in your ways." He looked out of the window again. "We're near." He said, noticing the familiarity of the village. "Turn left at the intersection, fourth house to the left." He said, referring to the driver.

"Hai!" The driver answered with a smile before he made a turn where Ryoma had instructed to do so. They stopped a few moments later. "We've arrived, sir, ma'am." The driver informed politely.

Ryoma grabbed his pocket and pulled out 500 yen that he changed at the airport. "Keep the change." He said while handing over their payment to the driver.

"Doumo Arigatou Gozaimasu!" The gratified driver politely said. He smiled very nicely at the excess income he has earned. He stepped out of the cab and assisted Nanako and Ryoma with their luggage.

"Arigatou." Nanako said as the driver handed over her huge travelling bag.

Ryoma grabbed his backpack and swung it across his bag. "Ne, Nanako…" Ryoma said as soon as he spun around.

"Yes?" Nanako asked, checking if her things have carefully been taken care of.

"Why does the house seem so lonely?" Ryoma asked, stepping closer to inspect the gate. Ryoma paused when he notices that the gate is padlocked. "Maybe they decided to go and spend some time to relax out." He said with a smile. "I know Oishi and Eiji-senpai have a duplicate key to the house. Syusuke would always think of handing them a duplicate."

"Then let's go there." Nanako said, as she pulled her huge and heavy luggage up the sidewalk.

Ryoma smirked. "You should just stay here. I'll go alone." He said as he started walking to his senpai's house. He observed the community that he once lived in. 'Nothing much has changed here. The same beautiful estates stand in these streets.' He thought as he passed the empty lots that separated his house with his senpai's. He rang the doorbell and instantly, Eiji opened the gate.

"O-CHIBI!" Eiji exclaimed as he grabbed Ryoma into his arms. For the first time ever, Ryoma didn't struggle against his senpai's welcome greeting. "We missed you so much! Why did you leave? Wait 'til Oishi learns that you're here!" He dropped Ryoma and spun around. "Oishi! O-Chibi's here!" He shouted loudly before looking back at Ryoma. "Come in!" He invited, pulling Ryoma by the wrist.

Ryoma put down his senpai's invitation. "I only came to borrow the duplicate keys to the house. Nanako's waiting for me." He explained as Oishi went out of their house. "Konbanwa, Oishi-senpai!" He greeted cheerfully.

"Konbanwa, Echizen!" Oishi greeted back, walking to the green-haired prodigy. "How have you been?"

"Hardly happy, not seeing Syusuke for a very long time." Ryoma said with a light attitude, suppressing the sadness inside him.

Oishi looked at Eiji in a worried manner. Eiji just nodded in return. "Get the keys to their house, Oishi. I'll tell him everything." Eiji said.

"Tell me what, Kikumaru-senpai?" Ryoma asked, looking quite worried and nervous at the information that his senpai's are about to share to him.

Oishi walked towards their house to grab the keys that Ryoma needed. "O-chibi…" Eiji started to grab Ryoma's attention.

"Yes, Kikumaru-senpai?" Ryoma asked nervously.

"O-chibi, Fujiko left earlier with Yumiko-san and buchou." Eiji said in a low voice. "They left everything here, just in case you'll ever come back. I'm afraid they'll never come back again."

* * *

OMG!! Syusuke left for good?! WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO RYOMA NOW?! ehem I've decided to add a final twist before the story ends... but yes... it's coming to an end... hehehe... just wait carefully how it will end... :D

Did you like it? I mean... like like it? hehehhe... :D send in your reviews to show your support! :D hehehe... :D thank you... :D

all the while... :D

-kitoyisme


	15. Hope Is The Only Thing Left

**Red Roses**

* * *

hey guys... did you like the previous chapter? well... I surely hope yes... well... anyways... that should be the last twist of the story... I think I overdid this story with so much twists and turns... heheheh... :D

anyways... :Da new chapter is here! :D hehehe... :D I didn't made it long, it's just short... I only need this to portray Ryoma's condition one week after Syusuke left, and how he found hope... :D hehehe... :D it doesn't need to be long... :D also... **Skyrssb**, this should be something that you would like to read (refering to the flashback)... :D

Your reviews mean a lot to me... :D hehehe... :D actually... it means a lot to every writer... :D hehehe... :D

**Disclaimer: PoT is not mine... ok? :D hehehe... :D also... there's a song there that Ryoma will sing... it's entitled "I Knew I Loved You" by Savage Garden, I also don't own that... hehehe... :D**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Hope Is The Only Thing Left**

Ryoma sighed as he tried to relax under a shade of a beautiful tree at the park. He has endured a very lonely week ever since they arrived at Japan. Syusuke seems to have gone away from him because of his idiotic pride. Nanako's on the search for him, and the Golden Pair have extended their help in finding Syusuke. They have used all of their resources and connections to find Syusuke, but it seems like there's no hope in finding someone who doesn't want to be found.

"Where can you be, Syusuke?" He said in a whisper as he closed his eyes, reminiscing the memories that he shared with Syusuke. He smiled as he let his mind go through the flashback.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

"_Echizen, it's raining hard. Are you sure you still want to go through this?" Oishi asked, carrying a guitar at their house._

"_Oishi-senpai? Are you afraid of a slight drizzle?" Ryoma asked with a mighty smirk. "We're here already, there's no turning back." He said, carrying a boom box and a microphone. "Eiji-senpai, can you cover us with an umbrella?"_

"_Okiedokie!" Eiji enthusiastically answered. He ran to the kitchen to grab their biggest umbrella. "I never imagined you doing anything like this."_

"_Mada mada dane, Eiji-senpai. Let's go." He said as he stepped out of Oishi and Eiji's house. Eiji readily opened the huge umbrella for the two men's comfort. It wasn't raining hard; actually, it was just slightly stronger than a normal rain. They walked silently to Syusuke's house, two lots away from where the Golden Pair lives. Ryoma stopped and looked back to Oishi. "We're here, are you ready?"_

"_I am, are YOU?" Oishi teased, noticing that Ryoma's sweating profoundly. "Just relax, Echizen." He said, as he placed the guitar to a comfortable position and started strumming the chords. A few moments later, the rain stopped and out came the sun. "Even the heavens are ready." He said jokingly._

_Ryoma placed the microphone in front of his mouth. "The song we're going to perform is dedicated to Fuji Syusuke." He announced as Syusuke walked out of his porch. Ryoma notices his cue and prepared himself in singing. "Mm…"_

_Maybe it's intuition  
but some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes,  
I think I found my best friend  
I know that it might sound  
more than a little crazy  
but I believe..._

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

_Ryoma sang in English with his nice, soothing voice. Crowds started gathering nearby, watching enviously as Ryoma serenade the love of his life. "__Suki da yo__, Syusuke." Ryoma said when the song ended._

_The audience started clapping and cheering for Ryoma and his company. Ryoma lowered his microphone and turned the boom box off. "5… 4… 3… 2… 1…" He said in a whisper where only he can hear. _

_The moment he finished counting, Syusuke came out of the house in a demure manner that Ryoma knew comes rarer than the blue moon or the Halley's Comet. Syusuke smiled sweetly. "Come inside." He invited, opening the gate to the fullest. The golden pair went inside the gate first; Ryoma tailed them. Syusuke walked beside Ryoma to the front door. "I love your voice, Ryoma." He praised the green-haired man as they sat at the living room._

"_What can I do, I'm a gifted child?" Ryoma boasted with a smirk. He twitched to another angle so that he could see Syusuke's eyes. "I love you, Syusuke."_

"_I love you, too, Ryoma." Syusuke said in a soothing manner. "But I have to do something before getting into another relationship." Syusuke paused. A few moments later, he leaned over to Ryoma's ears. "Let's meet tomorrow, 9 in the morning, Marianas Crib." He whispered._

_(End of Flashback)_

* * *

"Oh, Syusuke." Ryoma smiled, even though the tears fell from his eyes again. "I love you." He said, opening his rich, golden eyes. He stood up from where he laid down, wiped the tears and started walking away.

He went pass the tennis courts where a couple of people played. He watched and smiled. "Only you gave me the biggest thrill in the courts." Ryoma said in a low voice as he watched people execute one of Syusuke's triple counters. "You have touched these people's lives with your extraordinary skills. They try to follow your footsteps, but only you can do it so perfect and so majestic." Ryoma said, noticing the flaw on the player's execution of Syusuke's Triple Counter: Higuma Otoshi.

He continued to walk away from the courts and to a nearby fast-food chain where he was to meet Nanako. He ordered a burger and sat beside the window. He sighed as he opened his burger from its wrapper. "I wonder when I can see Syusuke again…" Ryoma said in a low voice. He took the burger and munched it. 'I'll not cry anymore until I'll find you, Syusuke. I promise you that.' He imprinted on his mind that crying over nothing won't help him finding Syusuke. He took another bite on his burger.

"Thinking deeply, I presume…" Nanako said as she invited herself in Ryoma's seat.

"Whatever…" Ryoma said. "How's the search?"

"Clueless. Syusuke must have cleared his tracks when they left. There are no records of them at any airport, seaport, and bus terminal around Tokyo. They could've used a car, but the car they owned are at their garages. Even Tezuka's car is parked on his house." Nanako reported in detail.

"So what are you looking up now?"

"We're considering the possibility of them buying a new car, or maybe renting one. We've already called Nissan, Mitsubishi, and Toyota. Syusuke, Tezuka, or Yumiko weren't their clients. Oishi and Eiji are on to it. I just met with you to give you this." She said, pulling out an envelope from her purse and handing it over to Ryoma. "It's a plane ticket for you to get your things from L.A. and back."

"Nanako, I want to be here when Syusuke decides to finally show up. I want to see him as soon as possible." He placed his serious glance to Nanako. "Nanako, I don't want to go to L.A. If possible, can you go there instead of me?"

Nanako paused for a while. "Alright, I'll go there myself." She said as she unwrapped the burger that she ordered a while ago. "Let me finish this, and then I'll go on ahead." She said with an amused manner.

Ryoma smirked at her cousin. "Eat slowly, Nanako. You might choke again." He chuckled lightly.

"Whatever…" Nanako replied as she took a bite from her burger.

Ryoma glanced at the window and notices an extremely familiar person on the other side of the street. 'Who's that guy? I'm pretty sure I've seen him before.' Ryoma said in his mind as he stared at the young man on the other side of the street. He scanned his memory for anyone that would look close to the person he looks at, which brought him to the memory of the previous week in L.A. when Tezuka paid him a surprise visit. "Argh!!" Ryoma fumed when he finally remembers that the person he's looking at is the person that was with Syusuke and Tezuka in L.A. He raced through the door, only to find out that a bus stopped right on the other side of the street. A short while later, the bus scurried away to the vacant streets of Tokyo; away from Ryoma.

Nanako followed her cousin to the front door. "What happened?" Nanako asked, feeling worried about Ryoma's sudden outburst. She placed a hand on Ryoma's shoulders and spun the golden-eyed tennis prodigy to face her. "What had happened here?" She asked, demanding for an answer immediately.

Ryoma looked at his cousin in the eyes with determination and hope burning. "Have you ever considered the probability that Syusuke is still inside Tokyo?" Ryoma smirked as he ran to where he parked his car.

Nanako waited in front of the fast-food chain and a few moments later, she entered a black Sedan that parked in front of her. "What now?" She asked as Ryoma drove the car at full speed.

"We'll follow the bus." Ryoma said amusingly. "We shouldn't be far behind."

"What help could that bus do?"

Ryoma smirked at the sight of the bus that he's following. "It'll be all the help we'll ever need."

Nanako didn't reply as she let Ryoma drive through the city streets. They trailed the red and white bus for an hour, give or take a few minutes, before Ryoma stopped. "Why'd we stop?" Nanako asked, looking at Ryoma with a confused glance. "I thought we need the bus?"

Ryoma smirked. "He's the one we need." Ryoma said, pointing at the person that just stepped out of the bus. "He's with Tezuka and Syusuke when they went to L.A. He should have an idea where Tezuka, or even Syusuke, is." Ryoma said in an amused tone.

They could see from their point-of-view that the person they're spying at crossed the street and stopped in front of a normal-sized house. A few moments later, the gate opened and out came Tezuka.

* * *

I hope everything's going to be alright... now that they have found Tezuka which can give a vital information as to where Syusuke would hide himself at... :D well... the next chapter has got to be written A.S.A.P... hehehe... :D (I should finish this fic before classes start... I should be busy when classes starts... :D)hehehe... :D

so... did you like it? well... send the review! :D hehehe... :D

all the while... :D

-kitoyisme


	16. I Love You

**Red Roses**

* * *

hey guys... I have over/under-estimated (which ever you pick) this chapter... In my mind, this is supposed to be the second to the last chapter... however, I noticed that it was relatively short... so I just combined the next chapter and this one... and Voila! :D hehehe.. :D yeah... hehehe... :D

Oh yeah... another important notice: **THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!!** OMG, don't you think? :D hahahaha... :D This is trully the end... :D hehehehe... :D well... as they all say: All good things come to an end... sigh hehehehe... :D it was fun expecting all of your reviews you'll send with regards to this fic... it was fun how a project that wasn't really one _(I didn't intend to finish this fic... I just made chapter 1 and planned to stop it... However, the reviews really empowered me to write a new chapter, and another, and another... :D heheheh... :D)_ ended with a very beautiful ending... :D hehehe... well... It's beautiful in my point of view... :D

continue to read my projects... :D nothing could make me happier than the joy of knowing that someone reads and appreciates my works... :D hehehehe... :D well... reviewing shows how you appreciate my work... :D hehehe... :D

**Disclaimer: I don't and certainly won't claim PoT... wanna know why? well... the reason is: I don't wanna go to jail... it's a living hell there... :D :)) :D (napaka-walang kwenta naman ng reason ko...)**

* * *

**Chapter 16: I Love You**

Tezuka let the unknown person that Ryoma and his cousin investigates on and closed the gates. "Let's go." Ryoma said as he stepped out of the car. Nanako followed her cousin to the other side of the street. "You'll talk to the person who'll open the gate, ok?" Ryoma said before ringing the doorbell and hide. Just as Ryoma secured his hiding spot, the gate opened and out came the person they spied on.

"Konnichiwa!" Nanako cheerfully greeted with a huge smile on her face.

"Konnichiwa!" The man replied back. "Do I know you?"

"We'll, we didn't exactly know each other. I'm looking for Tezuka-kun, is he here?"

The person went frantic. "I don't know him." He said, trying to close the gate. However, Ryoma sprang from where he was hiding and stopped the gates from closing. He then faced the frantic man with his killer glare. The man recognized Ryoma and backed away from the gate. He sighed. "Come this way." He said in a low, uninterested voice and led the way.

Nanako caught up with the slouching person. "I'm sorry for Ryoma's attitude. He's always like that when he doesn't get what he wants." Nanako said in a happy manner. "I'm Nanako, what's your name?"

"Ikki." He said in a bored tone. "Tezuka! Someone's looking for you!" He shouted when they were at the back of the house.

The half-naked Tezuka sprang from behind the cabinets at the left of the group. "Ikki, I don't think… Oh… It's you." Tezuka said, losing the interest in his tone. He picked up and a towel from a nearby table and wiped his hands. "What do you want?" He asked uninterestedly, putting the towel down.

"I want to talk to Syusuke." Ryoma said in a firm manner.

"For what? To hurt him again?" Tezuka said in an intimidating manner. "Aren't you contented with what you did on L.A.?"

"Tezuka-kun, we're here to clear things out with him." Nanako said, supporting her cousin. "I know that Ryoma, here, has been foolish…"

"Very foolish…" Tezuka corrected.

"… Very foolish." Nanako stood corrected. "That's why we have to clear things out. Please, Tezuka-kun, Even though I haven't seen Syusuke all the time, I can say that he's hurt deeply like the way Ryoma is." She said in a pleading manner.

Tezuka walked to another wooden table. He picked something on a porcelain bowl and threw in to Nanako. "He's at his room, sulking." Tezuka said as Nanako caught the keys.

"Arigatou! Tezuka-kun!" Nanako bowed low and smiled.

"Daijoubu." Tezuka said as he returned to what he was previously doing.

Nanako gave the key to Ryoma. "You go and talk to Syusuke, Ryoma." Nanako said as he pushed Ryoma away. She then walked towards Tezuka who was working on some metal things. "Tezuka-kun, I know you love Syusuke so much. Why aren't fighting for it?" Nanako asked, looking at the finely-toned abs of the tennis player.

Tezuka straightened up and looked at Nanako with his stoic face. He approached Nanako and sat at a table that was near her. "Nanako-chan, I do love Syusuke so much. I love him more than anything I could even think of. But I can see in his eyes and his movements that he's happy whenever Ryoma's near him. Yes, it hurts so much, but if you'll ask me what hurts more: to see him unhappy with me or to see him happy with someone else, the first option would inflict more pain than the second." Tezuka said, letting a teardrop fall to the floor.

* * *

Ryoma's standing shakily in front of Syusuke's door. His knees are knocking the other continuously. 'This is it, Ryoma. Syusuke's on the other side of this door. You always waited for this moment for the months that passed by. You're here already, Ryoma, what are you still waiting for?' He argued with himself as he shakily punched in the key to the keyhole. 'This is it, the point of no return!' He said to himself as he twisted the key and slowly opened the door.

The first thing he saw was the sight of Syusuke sitting on the edge of the bed. His eyes were set on his feet, his hand on his knees. Ryoma pitied his beloved Syusuke's condition. He opened the door fully and took a seat beside Syusuke. He engulfed the tensai in his arms. "I'm sorry, Syusuke." Ryoma whispered.

"For what, Kuni…" Syusuke stared at the green-hair on his side. 'Kunimitsu doesn't have a green hair!' Syusuke thought as he pushed the other man away from him. "RYOMA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Syusuke flared out angrily, tears still flowing from his eyes.

Ryoma let his tears flow for this time. He looked at Syusuke in the eye. 'The hurt in his eyes is so evident. I inflicted that pain on him!' Ryoma thought as he knelt on the floor. "Syusuke, I need to talk to you…" Ryoma said in a weak voice.

"There's no need to talk about, Ryo… Echizen! You already made your point a week ago in L.A." Syusuke said angrily.

"Those were all lies, Syusuke."

"You just admitted that you're a liar! Leave me alone Echizen!" Syusuke said as he curled into a ball.

"I can't leave you, Syusuke. I've tried to forget you for 7 months, but every day, you're the one that occupies my mind. Don't you see it, Syusuke? You're my life!" Ryoma said, taking half a step closer to Syusuke. He pulled the sheet near Syusuke. "Please, Syusuke, hear me out first."

Syusuke cringed. "I thought you were different from Kunimitsu…" He started, with his voice shaking mightily. "I always thought that you would always give me the happiness I want. How could you, Ryoma? After you gave me happiness that I could lean on, you broke it and returned me to the darkness I once lived in." He said as his eyes turned red from all the crying he did. "You're exactly like Kunimitsu. Making me feel happy with you, then when you realise that I couldn't live without your love, you would break it. The only difference is Kunimitsu tried to regain my trust to him and he succeeded; you didn't even care."

"Syusuke, if only you'll give me the chance, I would do anything to regain your love." Ryoma pleaded with eyes red with tears.

"Give me a reason why I should."

"Because I love you. And I know that you love me too."

"I do, Ryoma, but I'm not so sure about it." Syusuke said with a low voice. Upon hearing that line, Ryoma felt a sharp pain on his chest area. "After what you said about our relationship, I don't know if it was truly love I felt or not. I'm sorry, Ryoma. I need time to think, one week isn't enough."

Ryoma felt his chest contract, he could hardly breath. He grabbed the edge of the bed for support and took a step forward. He felt he stepped on some paper, so he looked down to grab it. It wasn't just any ordinary paper; it was a torn picture of Syusuke and Ryoma when they were still together. He felt his chest contract some more. 'I can't take anymore of this!' He said to himself as he stood up from his kneeling position and ran to the door. "I'm sorry, Syusuke." He said, loud enough for Syusuke to hear.

"Ryoma…" Nanako, who was waiting outside of the room with Tezuka and Ikki, said in a whisper as she caught her cousin into her arms. "Tell me wha…"

"Let's go home." Ryoma commanded in a shaky voice.

"But…" Nanako started, but she didn't continue after looking at Tezuka. "Ok, we'll go home." Nanako said, holding the cringing hand of her cousin.

"Ikki, can you please accompany them downstairs?" Tezuka asked as he entered Syusuke's room. Ikki complied with what was asked of him and assisted Ryoma in walking. Tezuka sat at the edge of the bed, where Syusuke was still curled up. "Why did you do that to him, Syusuke?" Tezuka asked with his most comforting tone.

"I don't know what to do, Kunimitsu." The confused tensai said while tears still fall. "I still can't face him."

"Did you ever consider the probability that this can be the last time you'll ever meet him?" Tezuka said abruptly, almost harshly. Syusuke just nodded sideways for his reply. "He went here, hoping to reconcile with you. He wanted to stop all the hurt the both of you continue to suffer."

"What would I do, Kunimitsu?" Syusuke asked, looking at Tezuka in the eye.

"Go after him. Tell him how you love him; tell him the truth that you can't live without him." Tezuka said in a conclusive voice.

"It still hurts, Kunimitsu." Syusuke said in a pitiful tone.

"And it will continue to hurt until you put a stop on it." Tezuka concluded as he stood up. "Well, you have the choice to follow what I said or not. It's just an advice, after all."

By that time, Syusuke stood up from where he was sulking. "Alright!" He said mightily while wiping his tears away. He stood up and ran out of the room. Tezuka just stared at the enlightened tensai run for his lover and smiled. He followed Syusuke out of the house.

Syusuke ran to the gate of the house and found that Ryoma was about to enter the back seats. "RYOMA!" He shouted as he ran to his beloved Ryoma. Ryoma notices Syusuke and ran towards the tensai, not heeding the coming vehicles.

Syusuke made sure that their lips would touch the other's when they met. They kissed passionately in the middle of the street, not minding the people looking at them, or the cars that go pass them. They stood there, kissing the one they love, without minding the world around them. Syusuke's hand made its way to Ryoma's hair and grasped a handful of those dark-green threads while Ryoma's hands made their way towards Syusuke's back and waist.

They parted because of lack of air, but still, they didn't move out of the street. "I'm sorry I hurt you earlier, Ryoma." Syusuke whispered as he hugged the man he shared his happiest memories with. "I have been extremely foolish." Tears of joy and happiness fell at the tensai's cheeks.

"I'm sorry I have to leave you, Syusuke. It hurts so much to see you happy with Tezuka, so I decided to get out of the picture." Ryoma said as his tears of resentment flowed. "I should have stayed and fought for our love."

"Ryoma, past is past. I want to start anew with you, forever by my side. I love you, Ryoma." Syusuke said as he hugged Ryoma tighter. Nanako, Ikki, and Tezuka had asked the drivers of the vehicles to wait for a few moments for Syusuke and Ryoma to fix their relationship. The drivers agreed with the three people's persuasion and watched as the two intimately hug the other.

"I love you, too, Syusuke." Ryoma said with his most charming and melodious voice. "I could never love anyone as much as I love you."

Syusuke, having heard what Ryoma said, made a split-second decision. "Wait." He said, pushing Ryoma away. 'It's a good thing I keep an extra in case I need one.' He thought as he pulled out a ring from the back pocket of his pants. He knelt in front of Ryoma and the many people around them. "Echizen Ryoma…" He started while grabbing Ryoma's left hand. "Will you marry me?" He inserted the ring to Ryoma's middle finger.

Ryoma blushed at Syusuke's display of affection, but he smiled and pulled Syusuke to stand. He wrapped an arm around Syusuke's neck and kissed Syusuke passionately. "Of course I will!" Ryoma said happily after breaking the kiss. "I would be the happiest person in the world if I'll marry you." Ryoma said as he wrapped his arms around the tensai's waist.

* * *

Later that evening, Ryoma, Syusuke, Nanako, Ikki, and Tezuka dined at the house that served as Ryoma and Syusuke's venue of their engagement. The couple's smiles never faded away through the entire day. Tezuka, with the help of Nanako, cooked the very sumptuous dinner for the five of them and Yumiko, who was still at work. They ate rather noisy. The conversations never ended, it just skipped from one topic to another.

"I'm so happy for the two of you, Ryoma, Syusuke." Tezuka said as he placed his cup down. This is among the few times where Tezuka would show his emotions sincerely.

"Thanks, Kunimitsu!" Syusuke said with a huge grin on his face. "I'm so thankful you helped greatly to amend our relationship."

"It's nothing, I was the reason it git broken, anyways." Tezuka replied as he raised his wine glass high. "A toast to Ryoma and Syusuke's wedding!" He invited, which the other which the other two accepted willingly. "CHEERS!" Tezuka, Nanako, and Ikki said at the same time.

"Why am I not invited in this party?" Yumiko, appearing from behind the couple, jokingly asked. "Syusuke, Ryoma, I'm so happy that the two of you will get married already. You even married before I did." Yumiko laughed and hugged her brother and his fiancé warmly before taking a seat beside Ikki. "Long time no see, Nanako! When did you arrive in Japan?"

"A week ago. We thought that all of you went out of Tokyo, because Oishi and Eiji told Ryoma that you left." Nanako said with a cheerful smile.

Yumiko chuckled. "Well, we're here now." She then faced the couple. "So, when's the wedding?"

Everyone looked at the same couple with a questioning glance. "You haven't told us when the wedding will be, yet." Nanako said with a curious smile.

Ryoma looked at Syusuke and Syusuke looked at Ryoma. They both chuckled. "We still have to plan that. We also haven't decided where the venue is, but we'll tell you directly whenever the decision is already made." The both said at the same time.

Yumiko smiled. "Well, at least you have decided on that fact." Yumiko said and looked at Nanako. "Since you sold your house here in Japan, would you like to sleep at my house? Let's give Ryoma and Syusuke some time alone on their house." Yumiko said with a devious smile.

"That would be a great idea!" Nanako said with a smile.

Syusuke smiled at Yumiko just as Ryoma smiled at Nanako. "Thank you, nee-san, Nanako-san." The both said at the same time.

* * *

"Ne, _baby_…" Syusuke started when he and Ryoma lay on their bed.

"Hm… _baby_?" Ryoma asked, removing his shirt from his body.

"Do you like top or bottom?" Syusuke asked deviously as he removed his own shirt and tossed it to the floor. He then climbed on top of Ryoma quickly and started undoing Ryoma's pants. "This is going to be a fun night, don't you think?"

Ryoma concentrated all his strength on one of his side and flipped their positions. "I like on top." Ryoma said with his own devious smile. "Turn off the lights." He commanded before giving Syusuke a kiss of a lifetime.

* * *

that's it... :D hehehe... :D after a month of sleepless nights making this fic... it all comes to an end... :D heheheh... :D I wish that you had enjoyed reading through the entire 16-chaptered fic... :D heheheh... :D I wish that this fic was just what you had expected... :D I wish that your time wasn't wasted on this fic... :D hehehe... :D

I'm planning to write an epilogue for this story... but... I'll find time to do it... hehehe... :D especially now, that classes here are going to commence in one-week's time... :D hehehe... :D

all the while, with love... :D

-kitoyisme


	17. Epilogue: The Wedding

**Red Roses**

* * *

hey guys... :D hehehe... :D The reviews you sent were so heart-warming... :D hehehehe... :D Thank you to everyone that reviewed... :D hehehe... :D I really do appreciate it... :D heheheh... :D It makes me feel that all the writing I have done weren't just trash and all... :D hehehe... :D

Anyways... here's the last post for this fic... :D hehehe... :D The Epilogue... :D hehehe... :D I didn't plan to write this, since I haven't written a prologue... :D hehehe... :D but... hey! the reviews are just so persuasive... :D hehee... :D and it made me want to write this... :D hehehe... :D I do hope that you'll like this epilogue... :D hehehe... :D

Oh yeah... before reading... I just want you people to know that I haven't made any wedding vows before... well... what am I going to do with those vows, anyways? :D hehehe... :D I also don't know the proper sequences of a wedding event... :D hehehe... :D

Read this last post, okay? :D hehehe... :D reviews can come in second... :D hehehe... :D I just want you people to read through the following, and enjoy it very much... :D hehehe... :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of PoT... :D hehehe... :D **

* * *

**Epilogue: The Wedding**

"I'm not wearing anything like that, Syusuke." Ryoma said, glaring at the tensai sitting by his side. He grabbed the magazine the two of them were looking at and threw it to the floor. "Next magazine!" He notified as he pulled yet another magazine from a pile. He flipped through a few pages before stopping and looking his fiancé. "What's wrong now?" Ryoma asked, pissed off by his lover's irrational silence.

Syusuke stared at his lover for a while before answering the question. "Nothing, should there be something wrong, baby?" Syusuke asked with innocently. He picked up the magazine that Ryoma threw and placed it to another pile.

"You… err… ARGH!!" Ryoma grunted as he stood up. "I want to have a normal wedding, Syusuke!" Ryoma ranted and walked to the kitchen.

Syusuke, too, stood up and followed Ryoma. He wrapped his soft arms around his fiancé and lured the smaller boy into a passionate kiss. Syusuke broke the kiss apart. "But, baby, we're not the normal couple." Syusuke reasoned out.

"What makes us different from the other couples on the streets, except that we're both men?" Ryoma asked as Syusuke pulled him to seat on his lap as he sat on a chair.

"All the difference in the world." Syusuke answered as he pulled Ryoma closer to him. "We're not them, baby. You're you and I'm me." He gave Ryoma a soft, passionate kiss.

"I understand." Ryoma said after the kiss. "But I'm still not going to wear that white gown." Ryoma said firmly and pulled Syusuke back to the living area.

Half-way through the living room, Syusuke pulled Ryoma back. "We can continue planning our wedding later. I need inspiration, and do you know what inspires me most?" Syusuke asked deviously as he carried Ryoma, bridal style, to their room.

"Syusuke!" Ryoma shouted happily with a full flush on his face. He chuckled meekly as Syusuke closed the door to their room.

* * *

Syusuke organized a party the next day at their house. It wasn't much of a grand party, only close friends and relatives are invited. "Minna…" Syusuke called out from an elevated area. Every pair of eyes shifted to Syusuke's angle. "You might wonder why we're having this party." Syusuke started with a smile.

"Isn't this our welcome back party for O-Chibi?" Eiji asked as Oishi grabbed the acrobat's wrist and telling the hyper Eiji to not interrupt anymore.

"That's part of it, too." Syusuke said with a smile as he signalled Ryoma by his side. "I propose a toast for our beloved prodigy's return!" Syusuke raised his wine glass and everyone shouted 'Cheers!'

"Arigatou, minna…" Ryoma said with a faint smile.

"Also," Syusuke started as the room once again turned quiet. "I would be very privileged to announce that Ryoma and I are engaged." Syusuke raised Ryoma's left hand and showed everyone the engagement ring he gave to Ryoma in memory of their engagement.

Everyone extended their congratulations to the couple with a smile, a handshake, or a hug. Happy smiles were plastered on everyone's faces. A few moments later, Eiji and Oishi had finally made their way to the engaged couple. "Congratulations, Fuji, Echizen. It's such good news that you two are finally going to get married." Oishi said as he squeezed Syusuke's small hand.

"Right, O-chibi!" Eiji said with a slight smile before looking to Oishi. "Oishi, when will we get married?"

Oishi blushed with Eiji's question. "Eiji!" He gasped. "Let's talk about that when we arrive home."

Eiji chuckled at his lover's red face. He then neared his mouth to Ryoma's ears. "I have some video of you and Fujiko making love. I can give you a copy if you want to." Eiji whispered with a naughty smile that made Ryoma blush very red. Eiji felt Syusuke's dark aura and quickly backed away. He showed his naughty smile to Syusuke. "You should ask O-chibi about what I said to him later." Eiji said to the open-eyed Syusuke.

"I'll keep that in mind." Syusuke said as the golden pair vanished through the crowd. He gave Ryoma his You-have-been-bad-and-you'll-be-punished look before thanking the rest of the crowd. "Konnichiwa, Kunimitsu! I'm glad you could make it!" Syusuke greeted with enthusiasm in his voice.

"Of course! I won't miss your engagement party for anything!" Tezuka said with a slight smile. "I'm glad to be here."

"I know you are." Syusuke replied. "Did you and the golden pair make up already?"

"I'm trying to find the right timing." Tezuka said, reverting back to his stoic, expressionless face.

"Oh, I see." Syusuke said before pulling Tezuka to the golden pair. "You have your timing now." Syusuke whispered before looking to the golden pair. "Oishi, Eiji, Kunimitsu has something to say to you." Syusuke said, pulling Tezuka closer to the two. "I'll have to leave him with you; I have to protect my Ryoma from potential dangers." Syusuke said, noticing the young Ryuzaki's flirting with his Ryoma.

"Um… Oishi, Eiji, I'm sorry for everything that had happened for the past years. I'm sorry for hurting every one of you. I have been awfully self-centred and…" Tezuka stopped when he felt an arm around his body.

"I forgive you, buchou!" Eiji said with a sweet smile plastered on his face. Oishi just smiled and raised his wine glass.

* * *

"Good-bye!" Syusuke waved goodbye was the last of their visitors left. He spun around to face Ryoma, sitting lifeless on the couch. "And now…" Syusuke said with a naughty smile. "What did you and Eiji talked about secretly?"

Ryoma twitched his head sideways to hide the faint blush on his face. "He captured on video what we've been doing every night." Ryoma said with a flustered voice.

"Oh really?" Syusuke asked rhetorically. He then picked up Ryoma and swung him across his shoulders, giving his fiancé a piggy back. "Why not add one to his collection?" He asked as he started walking towards their room.

"I was hoping you'll say that." Ryoma said with his own naughty smile and started undoing Syusuke's shirt even though their still moving. He threw the shirt to the floor when they finally made it to their room.

* * *

The day of the Echizen-Fuji Nuptials have finally arrived. "Nervous?" Yuuta asked when he noticed Syusuke's frequent twitching and nudging.

"Very…" Syusuke chuckled. "I didn't know that this is how being married feels like." He said with a slight smile.

"Well, Ryoma's coming already." Yuuta said as he looked at the alcove entry way. The venue of the wedding is at the sea, where a floating platform was specially made for the said event. "And he does look pretty." Yuuta commented as Ryoma walked graciously on the white gown he and Syusuke argued about when they were still planning the wedding.

"I know. That's why I'm marrying him." Syusuke said as Ryoma walked in front him. Yuuta greeted Nanako who walked Ryoma down the aisle. Nanako greeted back and grabbed Ryoma's hand and gave it to Syusuke, who readily accepted it. "I told you the dress looks very wonderful on you." He said with a smile on his face.

"Shut up!" Ryoma whispered with an angry voice. "Their looking and laughing at me!"

"That's because they can't accept the fact that you're mine, so they just make a joke of everything." Syusuke slyly replied, which made Ryoma smile sweetly. "Now, listen to the judge." Syusuke commanded as they took their seat on the grand, wooden thrones in front of the judge.

The two listened attentively to the judge as he speaks on and on about the essence of marriage and how two become one. After a few moments, they were given the wedding rings and were asked to say their vows for the other. Syusuke, being the one wearing the men's attire, took the privilege of going first.

"Echizen Ryoma, take this ring as a symbol of my never ending love for you. I'll be the sun of your blue sky. I'll be the passion of your burning heart. I'll be the love of your life." Syusuke said as he inserted the ring handed to him to Ryoma's finger. Syusuke's tears, after being suppressed for a long time, finally fell on the red cheeks.

Ryoma wiped the tears off of Syusuke face and smiled. "Fuji Syusuke, take this ring as a symbol of my never ending love for you. I'll be the moon of your evening sky. I'll be the compassion of your caring heart. I'll be the love of your life." Ryoma said emotionally as he inserted the ring to Syusuke's fingers. His tears threatened to fall, but he succeeded in keeping it intact.

A few more wedding procedures were done after the taking of the vows. "And now," The judge said as he placed his wedding guide down. "I would like to ask Syusuke and Ryoma to please stand up." The couple complied quickly and faced the other. The judge first looked at Syusuke with his hands on his back. "Do you, Fuji Syusuke, take this man, Echizen Ryoma, to be your lawful husband, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, 'til death do you part?"

"I do." Syusuke replied with his most loving tone.

The judge then looked at Ryoma. "And do you, Echizen Ryoma, take this man, Fuji Syusuke, to be your lawful husband, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, 'til death do you part?"

"I do." Ryoma said as tears finally fell on his rosy cheeks.

"With the power of the court and the church entrusted upon me, I now I announce you, husband and husband. You may now kiss the…" The judge paused, somewhat at loss in words. "Um… the…"

Syusuke looked at the thinking judge with a worried face. "Judge?" He asked with his worried tone.

"Right." The judge said, finally recomposing himself. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting, it doesn't seem right to say 'bride'." The judge said in a whisper before recomposing his throat. "You may now kiss each other." The judge said with a happy smile on his cheeks.

Syusuke placed his cringing hands on Ryoma's jaw and pulled Ryoma closer. He gave Ryoma a sweet, soft kiss and pulled back. "Until death do us part, Ryoma Echizen-Fuji..." He whispered and looked intently at his husband, cheeks wet with tears that just fell.

"Until death do us part, Syusuke Echizen-Fuji…" Ryoma replied as he hugged his husband tightly. "I'll love you more and more each day." Ryoma said as he broke into another happy cry.

Somewhere in the crowd, Nanako notices Yumiko and Ikki's chatter about. "Is something wrong?" She asked, somewhat irritated at the two's slight noise.

"Now's your chance!" Yumiko whispered and pushed Ikki to Nanako.

"Um… Nanako-san." Ikki shyly started.

"What is it, Ikki?"

Ikki gave Nanako a red rose. "For you." He said and blushed.

* * *

hehehe... how did you like it? :D hehehe... :D I hope you had fun with reading it... :D well... hehehe... :D I suck at wedding fics... :D hehehe... :D the story tells about it... :D hehehe... :D (I don't know what happens to gay marriages, since those kinds of marriages are not allowed here in the Philippines... :D hehehe...) :D

now that you have read it... can you post a review? :D hehehe... :D please... do post a review... :D hehe... :D

all the while, with love and compassion... :D

-kitoyisme


End file.
